CSI: Miami - Realisations
by D M Harper
Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista A/U If you take the time to read, please take a moment to review. This is what motivates the writers on here to entertain others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Please be warned! Several chapters that follow deal with the subject of rape, it is part of the storyline and not intended to tantalise.

* * *

Chapter 1

Level 3 Crime Scene Investigator and Assistant Supervisor of the day shift, Calleigh Duquesne squinted at the photographs laid out in front of her on the glass table of the layout room and silently cursed. Looking up at the overhead lighting, the five foot three inched pocket rocket better known as _"Bullet Girl"_, huffed then scowled at the blinking fluorescent tube.

Reaching for her Sanyo Pro-700 cell phone with the digitally modified larger screen, the blonde southern belle called maintenance. "Hello Charles, it's Calleigh Duquesne up on the second floor," she drawled in her Louisianan accent.

_"Oh hey Miss Duquesne, what can I do for you today?"_

The ballistics expert had learnt from an early age that being sweet and all sugary brought speedy results, especially since arriving at the Miami-Dade Police Crime Lab in 1997. "Oh Charles, the damn light in layout room two is simply driving me crazy. Darn thing is flashing on and off and making it near impossible for little ole me to concentrate."

_"Well we can't have that Miss Duquesne, I'm on my way."_

"You are such a darlin' Charles." She terminated the call with a wide smile planted on her tanned face. "Like bees to honey," she mumbled quietly.

"Hey Cal," said CSI Eric Delko as he entered the room. "Are you talking to yourself in here?"

"Oh hey Eric, no just cussing the damn lighting."

The tall dark haired man of Cuban and Russian descent in his mid-thirties, glanced upwards then back at the green eyed blonde, "Yeah, that's not a good problem to have to deal with when working a double shift."

"Tell me about it," complained Calleigh as she checked her watch. "I'm now into my eighteenth hour."

"Man that's tough. So why has H got you working so hard on this case?"

Mid-fifties Charlie Crandall entered the room carrying a ladder and two fluorescent tubes, "I'll have that light fixed for you in no time Miss Duquesne."

"Appreciate that Charles. How is that lovely wife of yours?"

"Ah she is just fine and thanks for asking."

"Buy you a cup of coffee while you wait?" offered Eric.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a tea."

The two CSIs walked to the break room and grabbed their drinks.

After taking a seat at the table, Eric reached over and clasped Calleigh's left hand. It was the first contact the dating couple had had in weeks.

The blonde pulled away and leered at the disappointment on the face of her colleague and friend, "Eric, we need to talk."

"What is it Cal?"

"I don't think our relationship is working."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's face it; in the three months we've been together, I've seen you more times at work than in private."

Eric ran a hand over his close cropped hair, "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on."

"I know that and I really do understand, but I think we are better of as friends than lovers."

With a shake of his head, Eric asked, "So what are you saying?"

"As your friend, I think being in a relationship at the moment is the last thing you need. You have to sort yourself out."

"Has this got anything to do with me living at Hotel Deluca?"

"That and the fact you are keeping information from me as well as being angry all the time. You've become rather abrasive towards people and your friends are too scared to ask if you are okay in case you snap at them."

Eric went on the defensive straight away, "Yeah well having nearly been deported and finding out the identity of my real father kind of played with my head a little."

"I understand that Eric, but don't you think I deserve to hear that from you rather than be told second or third hand by the people I work with?"

"I'm really sorry Cal."

"I am too, but I deserve better from a partner."

"I know you do and can only promise to do better."

"Eric I'm getting too old to put up with being shut out. You have had more than your fair chances of doing better. I gave you enough hints this past month and I refuse to be nothing more than your booty call when it's convenient for you."

Lowering his head, Eric knew Calleigh had made up her mind and their relationship was at an end, "I realise it's my fault and I can only apologise."

"I'll always be your friend and love you like a family member, but I'll never be in love with you Eric. I want something completely different than what you have to offer."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Eric conceded, "I guess I just have too many personal issues to deal with."

"You do and I wish you nothing but good luck in finding your place."

"Thanks Cal and I'm sorry for messing you about."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions Eric and I started a relationship with you when I should have known better."

"I understand." Eric stood then said, "Well I better get back to work then."

"Me too, I'll see you later."

Calleigh allowed Eric to dispose of his cup and leave before she cleaned her mug and returned it to the shelf. She felt no sadness in breaking up with him and had realised she had resolved herself to the fact their relationship was over weeks ago when Eric had kept the first of many secrets from her. Calleigh would have dissolved the union earlier, but Eric had been withdrawn the past three weeks and today had been the first time the pair had had a private moment together.

Returning to her work, Calleigh thought that since her arrival in Miami from Darnell Louisiana, her love life had been a series of one disaster after another. Concentrating on the crime scene photos from the murder of Councilman Shaw and his wife, Calleigh scanned for clues as to who carried out the hideous slayings.

Fifty year old Richard Shaw and his wife Selena, forty five, had both been tied up and gagged in their living room. Blonde, green eyed Selena had died first. Her ending was swift, a double edged blade through her jugular. Although the results of the autopsy weren't official yet, COD was clearly exsangunination.

From the positioning of the chair Richard was bound to, he was forced to witness his wife's killing. His own murder had been much slower, torturous in fact with over sixty stab wounds to his body. Fifty nine of the incisions were superficial, meant to cause pain, but the final thrust had been a fatal blow to the heart, severing the aorta.

Calleigh and Natalia Boa Vista had caught the case a little before 14:00 Wednesday and it was now 08:10 Thursday. Miami-Dade Crime Lab Supervisor Lieutenant Horatio Caine had pressure applied to him immediately from the powers that be to solve the case swiftly before the media got wind of it and the circus rolled into town. The blue eyed and red headed fifty year old had not been happy about the circumstances and had voiced his disconcert regards allowing his two CSIs to work longer than twenty four hours straight.

-0-

At 09:12 CSI Level 1 and DNA Analyst Natalia Boa Vista had a breakthrough. Samples of saliva lifted from the faces of both victims yielded a DNA sequence belonging to a female. The five foot seven and a half brunette of Puerto Rican and French heritage raced to layout room two and was disappointed to find it empty.

Withdrawing her phone from her belt, Natalia called Calleigh.

_"Hey Talia,"_ came the bubbly greeting.

"Hey Cal, I've got some news. Where are you?"

_"I'm in my lab doing a little experiment."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

_"All right,"_ Calleigh returned her cell phone to the belt holder and forcibly stabbed a block of silicone in front of her with a hunting knife. Removing the blade, she then poured liquid plaster into the incision.

The blonde was retracting the hardened cast when the exotic, olive skinned Natalia walked into the room. Calleigh looked up at her and took off her safety glasses, "Watcha you got?"

Natalia grinned broadly, "Female DNA off the vics' faces."

A brilliant smile spread across Calleigh's features, "That's real good news."

"I also compared the samples to hair fibres retrieved off Richard Shaw's shirt lapels and it's a positive match to our mysterious brunette."

Calleigh frowned, "Not in the system then?"

"No, there was nothing on CODIS."

"Maybe Eric will have some luck matching fingerprints off the duct tape."

"Well at least we have more information then before we started," regaled Natalia enthusiastically.

Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp, 52 and sporting a shaved head joined the two women and drawled in his Texan accent, "Hey ladies, I got a lead on the Shaw murder."

"We do too, but you go first Frank," countered Natalia.

"It seems Richard Shaw had a mistress for a hobby."

Calleigh stopped typing into the keyboard, "Let me guess, she's a brunette?"

"How'd you know that?" asked Frank with a smirk.

Natalia quickly answered, "DNA and hair recovered from the vics matches a female structure with dark brown hair."

"Well we got a name to go along with that, a Linda Markham, 34, dark brown hair. She lives over in Bal Harbor and works in Shaw's office."

Calleigh's computer pinged and she looked at the screen, "And we have a match on the weapon used. A Double Death split blade hunting knife. The blade is six inches of stainless steel and overall length is eleven inches. It features an air injecting opening to deliver more damage on each thrust."

Tripp's cell trilled, "Excuse me ladies. Sergeant Tripp speaking ... you don't say? ... excellent, run it over to the Crime Lab A-SAP and well down." Closing the phone, he grinned at the two CSIs, "Wolfe and a uniform located a bloodied hunting knife in the storm drain four houses down from the Shaw residence."

"That's excellent news," remarked Calleigh.

"I think it's time to bring Miss Markham in for a little chat."

"I'll go update Horatio and wait for Ryan to return with the evidence," volunteered Natalia as she headed towards the exit.

"Looks like I am riding with you Frank," surmised Calleigh as she watched a white pants suited Natalia rush down the hall.

-0-

Frank and Calleigh ran into Eric as he exited his lab.

"Hey guys, just the people I was looking for," he said. "I've got a positive match on a print off the gaffer tape used."

"Linda Markham," chorused Tripp and Calleigh in unison.

Eric's brows arched, "Yeah that's her."

"I'll start the paperwork on an arrest warrant," offered Frank.

"I'll inform Horatio," suggested the blonde as she headed for the stairwell. "I'll fill you in on the way back Eric."

"Yeah no worries Cal," Eric responded before returning inside the lab.

Natalia spun around when Calleigh appeared in Horatio's doorway, "You look pleased with yourself."

"I am. Eric's got a print match on Linda Markham and Frank is organising the arrest warrant."

The brunette glanced at the grinning blonde dressed in black trousers and white dress shirt that was hanging loose from under a black sweater. _"Oh good lord, do not go there Boa Vista, stay focused," _she chided herself. _"You haven't looked at her for three months, so don't start now."_

"That's promising news," announced Horatio as he stood to his full six feet. "Let's go join Sergeant Tripp."

"I'll go wait for Ryan at Reception," suggested Natalia.

"Once the comparisons on the knife and paperwork are done ladies, you are both off the clock until Monday."

"Thanks Horatio," the two women replied.

"No ladies, thank you for your fine work."

-0-

It was past 15:00 when Calleigh submitted the last of her paperwork and secured all the collected and processed evidence. Knowing Natalia was still working in the DNA lab awaiting results on the knife Ryan had located, she made her way upstairs.

Natalia was slumped over the counter with her head resting on folded arms and sound asleep.

Calleigh took the time to appreciate how beautiful her friend was. Even though the pants suit was terribly crinkled, it couldn't take away from how striking the woman's features were. Calleigh inched closer and gently touched the brunette's left shoulder. "Hey sleepy head, time to go home," she cooed softly.

Dark brown eyes came to life, "Oh Cal, sorry I must have dozed off." Just then her computer sounded with a notification alert.

Both women turned to read what they already knew. The blood swabbed off the knife blade matched that of Richard and Selena Shaw.

"I need to print off the results then I'm done," advised Natalia in between yawns. "At least I had the opportunity to clear up all the outstanding analysis. Maxine can come into tomorrow and have nothing to do."

"Yeah, the only good thing to come out of working twenty five hours straight is the back log gets seen to while waiting for results."

Two hours earlier, Linda Markham had finally caved in under the weight of evidence indicating her guilt. Horatio and Frank had been patient and meticulous throughout the interview to be rewarded with a full confession in the presence of her lawyer. She admitted to snapping after Richard Shaw had failed to inform his wife of their affair that had been ongoing for the past five years.

When questioned as to why she killed Selena, Markham had remorselessly replied it was only fair she be punished for treating Richard like a dog. The only emotion Markham displayed was anger at having wasted five years listening to Richard's hollow promises. Prosecution of the case was handed over to a much appreciative Assistant State Attorney and Markham was booked, processed and held in custody for arraignment the following morning.

-0-

Natalia switched off the overhead lab lighting and secured the door. She nearly stumbled up the stairs while dropping off the reports to Horatio's office.

"Hey careful," said Calleigh as she reached out to steady her friend. "I don't think you are in any condition to drive home."

Natalia joked, "Honey, I'm in no fit state to walk."

Laughing, Calleigh offered, "Darlin', I'll drive you home."

Heading back down the stairs, Natalia turned to face the blonde, "I don't want to impose Cal."

"You're not Talia and your place is on the way to mine."

"Thanks because I really don't think I'd make it."

"What are friends for?"

"You're a good friend Miss Duquesne."

Calleigh smiled warmly, "So are you Miss Boa Vista, now let's go."

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 2

Calleigh helped the staggering Natalia inside her home and closed the door with her boot heel.

"God, I'm so sorry Cal," apologised a yawning brunette.

Calleigh couldn't help but yawn too, she was beat.

"Why don't you crash here for a while?" suggested Natalia.

"I think that may be a wise move."

"I need a shower. I'll grab you some clothes to sleep in and the spare bed is ready to go."

Nodding, Calleigh followed Natalia down the hall. The older women slipped off her boots just inside the bedroom door then retrieved a pair of silk boxers and white tee shirt from the chest of drawers for Calleigh.

"Thanks and I never pegged you as a boxer kind of girl," admitted Calleigh.

Natalia giggled, "There's a lot you don't know about me _"Bullet Girl"_."

"Oh I'm too tired to spar with you."

"Bathroom is two doors down on your left and the guest room one door down. Fresh towels are already in there. If you need anything, just holler. Oh, there are new toothbrushes in the cabinet under the basin."

"I like the fact you are so well organised Boa Vista."

Natalia blushed at the compliment as she made for the ensuite in the main bedroom.

-0-

Natalia heard her name being called and tried to open her heavy eyelids. She groaned and gave it one more try and was glad she did. Calleigh was crouched down beside the bed and smiling, "Hey Cal."

"Hey yourself, I just wanted you to know I'm heading off home. I don't feel like putting on my dirty clothes back on, so I'll drop yours off tomorrow."

Still half asleep, Natalia reached out for Calleigh's arm, "Stay Cal, unless you've got plans with Eric."

Calleigh's blonde brows crawled upwards, "Eric, how do you know about him?"

"When you were in that coma after you suffered smoke inhalation, I went to Dade General to sit with you and I nearly walked in on you and Eric. I saw how much closer you were so I backed away."

"Backed away?" queried Calleigh in confusion at the choice of words.

"I wanted to warn you."

Blonde brows rose in question, "Warn me?"

"When I first joined the Crime Lab in 2005 Eric was very suave and asked me out. We dated for a short time then I accidently found out he was seeing someone else."

"Oh Natalia, I never knew."

"No one did except for Horatio. Eric wanted to keep it secret then when I thought I was pregnant, he went ballistic."

"I had no idea."

"Needless to say we broke up after that then he accused me of using him to extract information to discredit the team." Her tiredness lowered her defences and she began to cry.

Calleigh inched closer and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Honey, no one blamed you for what happened."

"They did at first and Eric seemed to have gotten over it quickly. He flirts with me on occasion, but I don't reciprocate."

"I ended it with him this morning," confessed the blonde.

"You did?"

"Yes, he's not who or what I want in my personal life."

Natalia dried her eyes and pulled back. Sliding over, she made room for Calleigh, "Get comfortable and talk to me."

Calleigh stood then got into the bed and settled on her side, "I told Eric he was too secretive and I was tired of finding out things about his life from others. I was fed up with his crap."

"Eric's an idiot at the best of times when it comes to women. He makes such a song and dance to win you over then boom, he is withdrawn then the lies start."

"You know, I really had no idea about you two."

"I know Calleigh and I should have told you. Maybe I could have saved you from the Delko bullshit."

Calleigh smiled, "Maybe or maybe I should have read between the lines. I really think I should cut my losses and give up on the idea of finding someone who will love me unconditionally."

"Someone as beautiful and compassionate as you deserves to be loved Calleigh."

"I think I should just go back to dating women."

"Say what!" exclaimed a wide eyed Natalia.

"I used to date women exclusively when I was at Tulane University and working for the New Orleans' Police Department."

"So you are bi-sexual then?"

"You could say that, but I'm seriously considering women only, they are far less complicated."

Exhaustion crept up on Natalia once again, her eyelids closed and she mumbled, "Yeah they certainly are."

Calleigh's jaw dropped at the admission then she smiled devilishly before surrendering to the call of slumber.

-0-

Natalia slowly crept towards wakefulness and groaned. Calleigh was snuggled into her back with an arm draped across her waist and gentle breaths were caressing the nape of the brunette's exposed neck. _"Oh dear lord,"_ thought Natalia. _"How the hell do I get out of this mess without making a complete fool of myself?"_

Easing slowly across to the edge of the mattress, Natalia held her inhalation while she padded into the shower. Turning on the cold water, she waited for the heat of desire to ebb. It was a long time in coming and by the time she exited the ensuite wearing a white cotton robe, Calleigh was no longer in bed.

Natalia expected to find her guest in the kitchen making a pot of tea, she wasn't, but Natalia did locate a departmental memo pad on the counter with Calleigh's letter perfect writing.

_Good morning Talia,_

_Sorry I've had to leave, but I have to drop off my car for a service._

_Thank you for last night, best sleep I have had in ages._

_I will call you later. Enjoy your days off._

_Love Cal xo_

Natalia re-read the last line twice before going to get dressed and taking a cab to pick up her truck from work.

-0-

After making a few purchases at the grocery store, Natalia drove home and was surprised to find a bouquet of red roses sitting up against her front door. Picking them up, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

Once everything was placed on the kitchen bench top, Natalia reached for the attached card. Her progress was interrupted by Calleigh's ringtone. Flipping open her cell, Natalia answered cheerfully, "Hey Cal, how are you doing?"

_"Oh, I'm just fine, but more importantly, how are you?"_

"I feel great and thank you for the flowers."

Calleigh took a second to respond, _"Sweetie, I didn't send you any."_

"Ah, okay sorry."

Hearing the disappointment in the other women's voice, Calleigh knew she wasn't wrong in assuming Natalia was interested in her as more that just a friend_. "Is there anything written on a card?"_

"Yes, I'm reading it now. No, no, no, you have got to be kidding me."

_"What is it?"_ asked a concerned Calleigh.

"They're from Eric."

_"Oh dear."_

"It seems he is over you Cal. He's asked me out for dinner tonight?"

_"Damn, he's got some nerve."_

"Excuse me Calleigh, but I have a call to make."

_"You okay?"_

"I'm fine and will call you later."

_"All right, bye."_

Natalia ended the call and quickly keyed in Eric's contact number.

_"Afternoon Talia."_

"Hey Eric, listen thanks for the roses, but we have been down that road before I took a wrong turn."

_"So I gather that's a no then?"_

"Correct and it's really impolite to ask someone's friend out twenty four hours after breaking up with them."

_"Oh you know about that?"_

"Of course I know your moves Eric. You're a good friend, but that's all you'll ever be and I suggest you broaden your dating pool. You've gone out with just about all the females at work."

Eric chuckled, _"Yeah, I think you're right Talia. No hard feelings then?"_

"No Eric, we're okay."

_"See you on Monday."_

"Bye." Natalia laughed as she closed her phone. Eric really did behave like a school boy and she couldn't understand what she ever saw in him.

-o-

Once the groceries were put away into the pantry, Natalia made a late lunch and was about to settle on the couch when there was a knock on the front door. Putting a sandwich on the coffee table, she went to see who it was.

Peeking through the spy hole, Natalia was surprised to see another delivery of flowers. After taking them from the delivery guy, she secured the door and read the typed words on the card.

_Natalia,_

_I thought I'd steal I great idea._

_Have dinner with me tonight._

_Love Cal xo_

Natalia's heart was doing little cartwheels in her chest and her nether regions were riding a rollercoaster of arousal. Looking at the arrangement of lilies, roses and carnations, she called Calleigh again.

_"So did you get the right flowers this time?"_

"I certainly did and thank you."

_"How was Eric?"_

"He was fairly blasé and understands he was out of line. I advised him to look elsewhere besides work for a date."

_"Well I hope he does."_

"I take it you are making your intentions known Miss Duquesne?"

_"You could say that, are you okay with that?"_

"I am, but I want to take it slow Cal. You have just ended a relationship and it's been a while since I dated."

_"Your point is noted Talia and I apologise for rushing you."_

"Thank you for understanding."

_"You know, I've seen you checking me out at work."_

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh laughed delightfully, _"It's okay, I found it exciting and flattering."_

"Oh Detective Duquesne, you are bad."

_"You have no idea Detective Boa Vista."_

"Why don't you come over here tonight and I'll cook dinner?"

_"That sounds perfect."_

"Slow remember and I'd like to talk."

_"You got it Natalia."_

"Good, how is six thirty?"

_"I'll see you then and I'll bring the wine."_

"Bye." Checking the time, Natalia saw she had three hours to prepare her best dish and find something appropriate to wear for a first date.

-0-

Calleigh picked up her phone and called her hairdresser for a trim. She wanted to make a good impression for her first date with Natalia. A new outfit was needed and after speaking with Anton at the salon, she raced into town.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 3

Natalia opened the door to a smiling Calleigh. The blonde was dressed in denim jeans, black boots, mid-length black leather jacket and a dark blue cashmere sweater.

"Hello. You look gorgeous Cal and I see you have trimmed your hair."

Smirking, Calleigh handed Natalia a bottle of wine and checked out her date. The brunette was wearing beige linen slacks and a loose fitting sky blue Oxford shirt. Calleigh had never seen her look more beautiful, "Thank you for noticing and you are as gorgeous as always."

Natalia blushed a deep shade of red, "Come on through and I'll take your coat. I hope you are hungry, dinner is ready."

"It smells delicious Natalia."

Leading Calleigh into the dining area, Natalia entered the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Calleigh.

"No, I've got it covered." She joined her guest and passed her a glass, "I'll just fetch dinner."

Moments later, Natalia returned carrying two oven dishes.

"I had a strong feeling you could cook," admitted Calleigh as she breathed in the rich aromas.

"With a Puerto Rican mother and French father, it was only natural I'd pick up a few tips over the years." Sitting down, she removed the lids from the dishes of Tartiflette and Blancs De Poulet Dores.

"Oh this is wonderful."

"It's my best dish and there are pear tartlets for dessert."

"Mmm, you are a woman with many talents."

"Time will tell if I share others with you," teased Natalia light heartedly.

Calleigh smirked, "It's been a long time since someone cooked for me."

"It's nice to cook for more than one for a change."

"Do your sisters cook this well?"

"Yes, I think that's how Anya and Christine snared their husbands."

"Rick is married to Anya and Andrew and Christine have two young girls right?"

"Very good and it's nice to know someone actually listens to me."

"Sweetie, if you keep feeding me this well, I'll be waltzing you down the aisle in no time."

"I'll remember you said that for future reference."

The conversation remained jocular with both women laughing and enjoying the other's company while learning more about each other.

Retiring to the spacious living room after dessert, Calleigh sat beside Natalia on the leather couch, "Thank you for dinner Talia."

"You're welcome; I've really liked having your company."

"And you have been a most gracious host."

"Oh you are smooth Duquesne."

"Only if I manage to impress you."

"You impressed me the first day I stepped inside the Crime Lab four years ago."

"Oh you are definitely good for the ego Miss Boa Vista."

"I can say the same about you."

"When was the last time you dated?"

"I was seeing Officer Del Marco when you went into your coma."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Angela?"

"Yes."

"You have good taste Talia, she's very striking. So, what happened between you two?"

"Her ex reappeared and I graciously bowed out."

"I'm sorry."

"It was nice while it lasted, which was six weeks. After the Eric fiasco followed by my ex-husband's death, I swore off men for good."

Calleigh nodded in understanding, "Have you dated many women?"

"I prefer women and have had more female lovers than male."

Blonde brows rose in question, "Really?"

"You sound a little shocked. My first relationship was with a female and in hindsight; I should have stayed with what made me happier."

"You and me both," conceded Calleigh with a roll of her eyes. "I've been hopeless. Look at how well it ended with Detective John Hagen."

Natalia reached over and placed her hand over Calleigh's shoulder, "It's not your fault he shot himself or the fact he was a dirty cop."

"I know, but I seem to be drawn to the bad boys. Secret Service Special Agent Peter Elliot was a liar and cheat while Jake Berkley was no better."

"Again, that was not your fault Cal. So what do you want?"

"I'd like someone who can be honest, loyal and understand my needs and desires."

"That's very obtainable."

"I believe that too and I would like to settle down. Maybe raise a child before I am too old."

Snickering, Natalia grinned, "Hey, I'm nearly two years older than you and I don't consider thirty five to be old."

"Well neither is thirty six. Do you want children?"

"I do and realise I want to settle down with a woman."

"I do too. Eric was the turning point for me and I refuse to hide any relationship I may have in the future."

"It's funny, but when I was with Angela, I felt so open. We never shied away and it was nice to be able to hold hands in public. I thought someone would have seen us out and about, but no one did and it was pleasant being with someone who was confident with their sexuality."

"I can fully understand that. I have dated several women in between my woeful choices in men."

"Karma Cal," taunted Natalia.

The blonde chuckled, "You know I'm a big believer in Karma."

"Would you like some more wine?"

"I better not; I still have to drive home."

"You could always sleep over again."

"That's very tempting. Your bed and body are very comfortable."

"Then stay Calleigh, no strings attached."

Green eyes sparkled, "I'd like to keep this conversation going."

"In that case, I'll pour us another glass."

It was past ten when Calleigh started to yawn, "I'll just go collect your clothes from my truck, I'm ready for bed."

"So am I, I'll just clean up and meet you in the bedroom."

"Okay Talia, I think I'll take a shower first."

Natalia collected the empty wine bottle and glasses then took them into the kitchen. Going to her bedroom, she waited until she heard Calleigh secure the front door before taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth.

Settling into bed, she was nearly asleep when Calleigh slipped in behind her. Natalia flicked off the side lamp and said, "Goodnight Cal."

"You too Talia, sweet dreams."

-0-

For the following three weeks Miami was hit with a crime spree and the Crime Lab was backed up with cases. Overtime was rampart and private moments alone between Calleigh and Natalia were non existent. Both women were frustrated, but too busy to complain.

After a successful second date at the movies, Natalia had sent Calleigh a dozen red roses and an invite to one of her favourite restaurants. Unfortunately, the opportunity for date number three never eventuated.

Due to the backlog and the fact Calleigh had been temporarily assigned to the graveyard shift, the two women didn't have any free time that coincided. Calleigh did however; call Natalia every evening to wish her goodnight. Their conversations were brief, but very welcomed.

-0-

By mid-May work had returned to a more regular routine and it was Saturday when Natalia pulled her GMC Sierra into Calleigh's drive. She held her breath as her date exited the apartment building wearing a dark pin stripped suit and pink shirt. The blonde looked radiant and Natalia slipped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door.

"Why thank you Talia and hello."

"Hi and I have an ulterior motive."

"And what is that?" inquired Calleigh as her eyes locked onto brown obs.

"I want to kiss you."

Calleigh moved into Natalia's arms, "Oh, I wish you would. I've thought of nothing else for the past three weeks, I've missed you darlin'."

"I've missed you too Cal." Natalia leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Calleigh's hands inched up Natalia's waist and she responded to the kiss eagerly.

Natalia pulled back and looked into pools of green, "I think I've discovered a new pastime."

"Sign me up and you look really nice."

Glancing down at her black jeans and red buttoned shirt, Natalia whispered, "You're stunning and are you ready to go?"

"I am sweetie."

Natalia nuzzled into the side of the blonde's neck, "It feels good to have you in my arms."

"Mmm, yes it does."

The couple spent the next two hours savouring each other's company and the best barbequed ribs this side of the Mississippi.

"How did you know this was my favourite restaurant?" asked Calleigh as she swallowed the last bite of the tenderised beef.

"I remembered hearing you talk about it in the break room to Ryan."

"You have a very good memory Talia."

A wide smirk graced Natalia's face, "Over the years I've retained every snippet of information about you, especially everything you've ever told me."

Calleigh folded her napkin and reached for her date's left hand, "I like the fact you do listen and talking with you has always been easy."

"I feel the same way," replied Natalia as she caressed the back of Calleigh's hand with her thumb. "I recall you were the only one besides Horatio who would talk to me when it was revealed I was an FBI informant."

"Darlin', you were a victim of circumstances."

"I really like it when you call me that."

Calleigh's eyes glistened, "Good, because you are a darlin'."

Natalia waved her hand to get the waitress' attention, "Would you like to have dessert at my place?"

"I would indeed."

"Check please," Natalia said to the young server.

Once the bill was taken care of, Natalia walked Calleigh to the car park hand in hand and twenty minutes later, she was opening the front door for Calleigh to step through into the foyer.

"You know, I've been meaning to say you have a lovely home."

"Thanks, I bought it with some of Nick's insurance money and I really like the Spanish design of yours."

"Gracias."

"Usted es tan hermoso." _(__You are so beautiful)_

Calleigh moved in closer and wrapped her arms around the taller women, "I'm thoroughly enjoying being with you."

"I am too Cal," responded Natalia before lowering her lips to Calleigh's.

The kiss was soft and explorative with each taking the time to map the taste and texture. As the kiss deepened, Natalia slowly caressed Calleigh's back with strong fingers.

Calleigh groaned and Natalia drew back, "Would you like some tea with dessert?"

"Yes please and are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better."

Cupping her hands around Natalia's face, Calleigh offered, "You set the pace darlin' and I'll follow, just know this is the best dating experience I've ever had."

"I keep waiting to wake up and discover this is all just a dream."

Calleigh chuckled, "No dream, it's all real. Is that why you want to take it slow?"

"No sweetie, it's because I want us to discover each other first. I don't want it to be about lust and lord knows I'm ready in that department."

"I've been all set for weeks, but you're right. This getting to know each other on this level is very nice."

Natalia led Calleigh into the living room and switched on the light, "Get comfortable and I'll organise dessert."

Five minutes passed and Natalia came back carrying a tray containing two cups of tea and two plates of pecan pie with ice cream.

"Did you make this?" inquired Calleigh after the first bite.

"I did this morning."

"It's really delicious Talia. I'm definitely going to keep you."

Natalia giggled into her cup.

Calleigh's Sanyo sounded with a jazz ringtone, "Sorry, that's my father."

"It's fine, go ahead."

Taking out her cell from the inside of her jacket, Calleigh answered, "Hello daddy."

_"Hey there Lamb Chop,"_ replied a surprisingly sober Kenwall _"Duke"_ Duquesne. _"I hope I haven't disturbed you."_

"It's okay; I'm just out on a date."

_"A date with Eric?"_

"No, we broke up a while back."

There was a loud sigh on the other end, "_Can't say I'm sorry to hear that, he just wasn't right for you."_

"No he wasn't and I'm much happier now."

Duke knew what that meant, _"Ah, so who is she?"_

Calleigh tittered, "Do you remember my friend and work colleague Natalia Boa Vista?"

_"Oh, the tall stunner with long brown hair and a nice smile?"_

"Yes daddy, that's her."

_"I like her honey, she's real nice."_

"Yes she is, so why did you call?"

_"Oh Lamb Chop, I nearly forgot. I wanted to invite you over next Saturday for dinner and that now includes your date."_

"Let me discuss it with her and get back to you some time tomorrow."

_"Okay, talk to you then, night."_

"Goodnight."

Calleigh was engulfed by Natalia's arms after she placed her phone of the coffee table and the blonde inquired, "What is this all about?"

"That's for being up front with your father."

"Darlin', I have no intention of hiding you away like some kind of dirty little secret."

"Thank you Cal."

Leaning back, Calleigh forced Natalia to follow her, "While we are on the subject, Eric spoke to me briefly yesterday."

Natalia adjusted her position and stretched her long legs out with her left side against Calleigh's upper torso, "How was he?"

"A little sheepish and I let drop that I knew he sent you flowers."

"You are evil Duquesne."

"Only when provoked and he did exactly that when he asked me out."

"He didn't?"

"He most certainly did and I had great joy in telling him I already had a date."

"Lord, I hope he isn't going to be a problem."

"I doubt it Talia and the last I heard from the rumour mill before I left was he had a date with Sally Otis from Admin."

Natalia giggled into Calleigh's collarbone, "Well, she is probably the only woman left in the building who hasn't dated him."

"Do you think Eric has changed since his real father turned up?"

"I believe so. He has always been close to his mother Carmen, but now their relationship is strained and I think he is struggling. I know he is still seeing his Psychiatrist on a regular basis, but I've noticed subtle changes in his behaviour."

"Yeah I have too, especially his temper."

"Yes it's a concern. Horatio is well aware of it and keeping a close eye on him."

Natalia frowned.

"What is it?"

"I just don't want him causing any trouble."

"Hopefully he will be too busy with Sally Otis to even notice what is going on with us."

"I wish I was that confident Cal, I've seen his rage in full outburst mode and he scared me."

Calleigh twirled a lock of Natalia's hair, "Did he ever hurt you?"

"It was nothing. He pushed me against the wall one day at the lab and got in my face ranting and raving about how I did him wrong."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was years ago when I first started with the lab."

"That's unacceptable behaviour Talia," countered a livid Calleigh.

"Leave it honey, it's in the past."

"I'm going to speak to Horatio about it. I've noticed Eric's short fuse myself and as his superior, I have an obligation to protect him and everyone else at the lab."

Natalia rolled her head back and looked up, "There is the possibility his mood swings are being caused by the bullet fragment still lodged in his brain."

"I've thought of that too darlin'. Oh, dad's invited us over for dinner next Saturday and he approves of our dating."

Natalia smiled smugly, "I kind of gathered that."

Calleigh's grin deepened, "You know, you have great eyes."

"So do you and I love the way you say _"you know"._ You're southern accent gets to me every time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I've never had someone compliment me on my eyes before."

"Really, they are like deep pools of warm dark chocolate and so expressive."

"You are such a sweet talker Miss Duquesne and I like it. I also like this easiness between us and it's nice not to have my date go on about my chest or ogle."

Calleigh roared with laughter then retorted, "Darlin', I'm a southern lady and was raised with better manners, but that doesn't mean I'm not impressed."

"Thank goodness for manners, so tell me when did you start seeing me in a different light?"

"Right from the beginning, I've always been attracted to you Talia. I nearly asked you out several times over the years."

"You should have then we both could have avoided some heartache."

"I suppose so," replied Calleigh forlornly.

"It broke my heart to watch how Jake treated you. I just wanted to slap him."

In reply, Calleigh hungrily captured Natalia's lips. For the next two hours, the couple kissed and talked with both sharing memories of their childhoods.

When the hour grew late, Calleigh rose from the couch and bid Natalia goodnight.

"You could stay?" suggested Natalia as she stood and pecked Calleigh on the neck.

"I could, but it would mean taking our relationship to the next level. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you darlin'."

"I'll take that as a compliment and say goodnight."

"Would you like to go for a picnic and boat cruise tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"My daddy owns a boat and I have a key. I'll pick you up at ten and supply the food. All you need is a swim suit, sun block and a towel."

"I can organise that and I'll call you a cab."

Calleigh kissed Natalia again, "God help me, your kisses are breathtaking."

"As are yours sweetheart."

Picking up her cell, Natalia called the taxi company and the pair traded kisses until they heard a horn toot. Natalia watched as Calleigh opened the front door and headed for the cab. She waved from the porch and sighed heavily when the blonde disappeared from view.

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 4

Calleigh nearly fainted when Natalia stepped out of her cargo shorts to reveal long toned olive skinned legs and a pair of red, high cut bikini bottoms. "Oh dear god," she mumbled as she stared across the wooden deck at the women who was causing her to squirm in her own bikini bottoms.

Natalia heard the murmur and pivoted, "Are you okay Cal?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy thanks. I think here is a good spot to weigh anchor."

Natalia looked around the calm deep blue sea and surrounding islands and agreed, "It's perfect."

"Just like you," commented Calleigh while she cut the engine and dropped anchor. She knew a heart attack was waiting to pounce the second Natalia divested herself of her shirt to reveal a tank top. Calleigh had secretly lusted over the woman's voluptuous breasts for years and now being close to viewing them in all their splendid glory, was just too much.

Running into the cabin, she collected towels and sun block. Laying them down on the bench in front of the wheel house, she raced back inside to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her hot face.

Natalia chuckled at her girlfriend's antics. She'd spied the look of total lust on the blonde's face when she'd slipped off her shorts. The heat that had built up between them the night before was difficult to ignore and Natalia was more than ready to take the next step towards fulfilling her fantasy of making love with Calleigh. She was well aware the slow removal of her pants got to Calleigh and was eager to continue the tease.

As Calleigh exited the cabin, Natalia turned her back on the blonde and slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. She heard the soft moan escape from behind her and asked, "Honey, can you rub some of that sun screen onto my shoulders and back please?"

Calleigh gulped as her mouth dried, "Sure." She picked up the large pump action container and strolled over to the broad shouldered goddess with the defined back muscles that tapered down to a twenty four inch waist then curved over thirty three inch hips. Calleigh felt the moisture between her legs accumulate as her eyes focused on the taut buttocks encased in red Lycra.

"This is a beautiful spot Cal," commented Natalia, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite," responded Calleigh as she squirted a small amount of lotion onto Natalia's left shoulder. She was extra careful not to get any on the red bikini straps. Her hands were trembling as she slowly rubbed the cream across tanned skin. Calleigh was inaudibly debating whether Natalia's breasts were all natural or surgically enhanced when she was suddenly hit by a wave of jealousy. Eric Delko knew the answer and that bothered her. Her hands suddenly stopped moving.

"Cal, is everything okay?" inquired Natalia with concern.

Not wanting to lie, Calleigh chose her words carefully, "Sorry Talia, I just had a moment of jealousy."

"What prompted that honey?"

Calleigh started to apply more sun block, "It's all rather silly darlin'."

"We both have pasts and unfortunately we have an ex-lover in common. If it's any consolation, I wish it was you I became involved with first and was never more than friends with Eric. I love him as a friend Cal, but was never in love with him."

"I feel the same way and my jealous moment is gone."

Natalia giggled softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And how is that curiosity working out for you?"

"Oh, you are good."

"It's okay honey, I've heard the rumours too. So what is your opinion?"

Calleigh moved her hands downwards, "I have noticed your breasts are not the same size as when I first met you. I believe you had your chest enhanced surgically for your husband's pleasure and to make him happy. I don't think you are still the kind of person who wants to be defined by the size of her bosom or do as a man tells her. I believe you had the implants removed a year ago and boost them by wearing flattering bras."

"Would it matter to you if they were not natural?"

"No, they would still be a part of you, but I do prefer real." Calleigh finished with the lotion and returned it to the bench seat.

"Well I guess you are about to find out," retorted Natalia as she turned around.

Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she surveyed the rounded, full breasts barely covered by the red bikini top. To her delight, the two generous swells fell naturally, "Oh I love it when I'm right."

"You were correct about the surgery. Are you happy?"

"Deliriously so darlin'," answered Calleigh as her eyes roamed downwards along Natalia's washboard abdominals and long legs. "You are a goddess Talia."

"Thank you and would you like me to rub some block on you?"

Calleigh swiftly removed her pink polo shirt, "Yes please."

It was Natalia's turn to moan and gawk, "Oh honey, you are heavenly." Her eyes followed along the 34B mounds encased in a black bikini top then down over the muscled stomach. "I've always wondered what you were hiding underneath your clothes."

Smiling, Calleigh slipped off her board shorts to reveal her twenty three inch waist and thirty three inch hips.

Natalia gasped at the very high cut bottoms before moving in and picking up the sun screen. She quickly applied it and watched as Calleigh rubbed some onto the rest of her body. "Your dad's boat is really nice," she finally blurted out while taking a seat on the bench. Her legs were refusing to hold her up any longer.

"He bought it a couple of years ago after representing a local boat builder in his divorce. Daddy saved the guy millions and he gave him a good discount. He comes out here to fish and relax."

"Do you use the boat often?"

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Ever bring a date out here?"

Calleigh put down the container then moved to stand in front of Natalia, "You jealous?"

Natalia tilted her head to the side, "A little."

Inching forward, the blonde straddled Natalia's legs and perched up again her lap, "I've never brought anyone but Horatio and Frank out here to fish and just to clear up any more doubts you may have, my father didn't like anyone I dated, but he does like you a great deal."

Natalia smirked, "I like him too."

Calleigh's arms snaked around Natalia's neck, "I also want you to know that you are the sexiest person I know."

"You exude sensuality Cal, you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Show me how you feel Talia," requested Calleigh huskily.

Natalia gripped the blonde's hips and pulled her forward. She groaned deeply as evidence of Calleigh's arousal pressed onto her exposed torso, "Oh god honey."

"That's how you make me feel darlin', kiss me."

Natalia did, with everything she had. Each emotion she had for Calleigh was conveyed in her lips and hands. As her fingertips gently caressed the other woman's back, she realised how deeply in love she was. Every new inch of skin she explored was locked away in her memory and as she reached for the tie on Calleigh's top, Natalia ended the kiss. Her brown eyes were heavily dilated with desire as they locked onto green, "I love you Cal."

With a radiant smile, Calleigh panted, "I love you too." Leaning forwards, she seized her girlfriend's lips in fiery contact.

Natalia untied the straps and pulled the top from Calleigh's body. She was rewarded with a low set groan as Calleigh's erect nipples made contact with her chest.

The blonde moaned deeper when Natalia's hands began a slow examination of her breasts.

Both women were breathing heavily when they heard the sound of an approaching boat engine. Pulling apart, Natalia handed Calleigh a beach towel.

"Thank you darlin'."

The couple waved as the small cruiser neared and Natalia giggled when the elderly man cut the motor about fifty metres from them.

"Looks like love making is now off the menu," she joked.

Calleigh snatched up her top and went inside the cabin. She returned a short time later carrying the picnic hamper and a scowl, "Time to eat then?"

Natalia spread a couple of towels onto the deck and agreed, "It looks like it."

Calleigh had prepared smoked salmon, cheese, fruit and crusty baguettes.

"Are you pouting Cal?"

"Yes I am."

"We can always utilise the cabin honey," suggested Natalia.

"Darlin', when you and I finally get to make love, you will see the loud side of me. I'll scream badly enough that they will hear me in Cuba."

"That's really very sexy Cal."

"You're sexy and I can't wait to have you all to myself."

Natalia gracefully changed the topic of conversation, "This food is wonderful."

"I could think of something else I would rather be eating."

"Oh Calleigh, I do like this playful side of you."

The blonde leaned over and popped a grape into Natalia's mouth, "I want to be very playful with you."

"Oh honey, this kind of talk is not helping my frustration."

"Let's hope he catches a fish real soon and leaves," taunted Calleigh.

"Maybe if we start making out, he'll move."

"Darlin', you know that will only encourage him to stay."

"True, two fine women in love would be too tempting."

Calleigh moved in closer, "I really am in love with you and it wasn't just sex talk."

"I know honey and I'm deeply in love with you."

"This all feels so right Talia."

"I agree, so just wait until we get naked."

Calleigh's head lolled back and she laughed throatily.

"I'm so glad I get to see this side of you away from work."

"Vice versa darlin'."

Natalia passed over a bottle of chilled water, "I think this may be the most relaxing day I've had in a long time."

"It is nice. Talia, I usually go for a run before work in the mornings, would you like to join me?"

"I'd like that and it would be nice to have some company."

"We could use the track close to your place, so I can bring my work clothes to your house."

"Okay, what time?"

"Is six all right with you?"

"It sure is. How do you want to handle our relationship with our colleagues?"

"Let's play it by ear."

"I'll be professional at all times, but I won't promise not to goose you if I find myself alone with you in the ballistics lab."

Calleigh chuckled briefly before her cell phone sounded, "It's Horatio." No sooner had she retrieved her phone from the pocket of her shorts, Natalia automatically began to gather up the picnic food and cutlery and pack them away in the hamper.

"Hello Horatio."

_ "Sorry to disturb your day off Calleigh, but I need your expertise."_

"What's happened?"

_ "There has been a double fatal shooting and one of the victims is one of our own."_

"Oh no Horatio!" exclaimed a shocked Calleigh.

_ "Calleigh, I need my best people on this one and the other CSIs are swamped. We have a killer out there who needs to be found and quickly. They made their first mistake when they took one of our family; their second was assuming they could run."_

"I'm on my father's boat, so I'll be there in thirty minutes Horatio."

_ "Thank you Calleigh."_

Closing her phone, Calleigh turned to find Natalia dressed and ready to leave. "Double homicide, one victim is a police officer," she explained while reaching for her clothes. Running into the wheel house, she started the engine.

Natalia's phone rang as she joined Calleigh. Looking at the screen, she said, "Looks like it's all hands on deck, it's H."

-0-

Calleigh pulled the gold Hummer up beside a patrol car and turned off the motor, "I really despise cop killings."

Natalia opened her door and stepped down out of the vehicle, "It doesn't get any easier." She went to the rear compartment and grabbed Calleigh's kit along with her own.

Both women had taken a quick shower at the Crime Lab and changed into the slacks and dress shirts that were on standby in their lockers for emergencies.

Passing a kit to Calleigh, Natalia headed towards Horatio and Frank. Calleigh followed closely behind while scanning the taped off area. Horatio caught her eye and he motioned for her to go inside the house.

Doctor Tara Price, the Medical Examiner was kneeling down alongside a female Caucasian who was lying on her back in the drive of a modest two storey house with a gunshot wound to the head.

Natalia approached the two men, "What do we have?"

"First vic is a Tori Adams, 35 and the owner of the house," answered Frank.

Horatio stretched out and grabbed Natalia by the arm as she went white in the face and her legs gave way, "Talia, are you okay?"

Steadying herself, Natalia turned to Frank, "Please tell me the name of the police officer involved."

"It's Sergeant Angela Del Marco."

"Oh dear god no, not Ange," she whispered. "Horatio, I can't process the scene, I know Sergeant Del Marco on a personal level."

Horatio noted Natalia was close to breaking down and escorted her away from Doctor Price and Frank, "Talia, how close were you to the victim?"

"I've known her for five years as a friend, but we became involved romantically five months ago. We broke up three months ago and Tori is her girlfriend."

"I see," responded Horatio. "In that case, take my vehicle back to the lab and take over from Ryan. Ask him to make his way here please and I am sorry about your friend."

"Thank you Horatio."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I've got a job to do, so I'll be okay."

"Once you have analysed Ryan's evidence, I want you to go home."

"Yes Lieutenant."

Handing over his keys, Horatio watched as Natalia walked to his Hummer.

-0-

Calleigh nodded to the officer standing inside the front doorway.

"Hey Calleigh," he said in a broken voice. "Vic is in the shower, third door up the stairs on the right and the M.E. is done."

"Thanks Trevor and I'm real sorry about your colleague."

"It's just not right."

"It never is," countered Calleigh as she headed for the staircase.

Entering the bathroom moments later, she gasped when she saw the naked blonde Angela Del Marco slumped on the tiled floor with a bullet wound to her chest. "Oh dear god!" she exclaimed. "Shoot, Talia." Putting down her kit, Calleigh ran out of the house just in time to see Natalia climbing into Horatio's SUV. She instantly realised her girlfriend had disclosed her previous relationship with Angela to their boss.

The Lieutenant approached her and explained the situation.

"I hope she will be all right," the blonde uttered before turning back to the house.

Lifting his sunglasses, Horatio agreed, "So do I ma'am."

-o-

Natalia had to pull over twice when the sobbing made it impossible to drive. Once she had her emotions under control, she continued her trip.

Ryan was busy collecting fibres off a suit jacket when Natalia found him a short time after arriving at the Crime Lab.

"Hey Talia, you don't look so good, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan, but you and I need to swap. I personally know the officer that was killed and Horatio needs you to process the scene."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that and I'm nearly done here. The back of the jacket is the last piece of clothing to be tested."

"Okay, I'll finish it up then get it to Michael in trace."

"The paperwork on the other items is done, so once Travers has the results on this piece and one report from you, you are finished."

"Thanks Ryan and I'm sorry you get the raw end of the deal."

Ryan patted Natalia on the shoulder, "It's fine and I really am sorry about your friend."

"Thank you."

Ryan took off his white lab coat and headed for the locker room while Natalia set to work.

-o-

Two and a half hours later, the trace evidence had been identified and the report completed. Natalia was in the locker room packing up her dirty clothes when Calleigh called.

"Hello sweetheart."

_"Hey darlin', how are you doing?"_

"I think I am in shock and on autopilot."

_"Oh baby, I wish I could be there for you."_

"I do too, but I am just about to leave for home."

_"Okay, the combination for my locker is 4936. My truck keys are on the top shelf. I'm done here and Ryan in not too far off finishing. Talia, I love you and will get to your place as soon as I can."_

Natalia's voice cracked with emotion, "I love you too."

_"Drive safe darlin'."_

Natalia gathered up her grief, followed Calleigh's instructions then drove home in the new black Jeep Wrangler.

-0-

After showering and dressing in white drawstring linen pants and a lime green tank top, Natalia poured herself a tall glass of Vodka on ice. Settling on the back patio, she nursed the drink in between phone calls from Horatio, Ryan and Frank. All three men checked on her and offered their services for company. She graciously declined and informed them she was doing okay and planned on going to bed. Changing into a pair of black cotton pyjama bottoms, she slipped into bed and cried herself to sleep.

-0-

Calleigh's ringtone of _"I Shot the Sherriff"_ pierced the dark and silence of Natalia's bedroom. The brunette had been awake for the past ten minutes tossing and turning and it was now 01:46. Picking up the cell from the side table, she answered, "Hello Cal."

_"Hey, sorry to call so late sweetie."_

"I was awake and couldn't get back to sleep."

_"I'm about five minutes out."_

"Good and since our lunch was interrupted, are you hungry?"

_"I'm famished honey."_

"I'll cook you something light to eat."

_"That sounds great, see you soon."_

"Bye."

Natalia climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she was done, she wandered down the hall and entered the kitchen. Turning on the light, she started to prepare Spanish omelettes for two.

Moments later, she approached the front door when she heard a vehicle pull up into the drive. Opening the door, Natalia stood in the threshold and observed as her girlfriend walked up the stairs.

Calleigh stepped into her girlfriend's open arms and embraced her firmly, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you darlin'."

"It's fine and I knew you were thinking about me, so that helped."

Calleigh withdrew, "I was Talia and was so concerned."

"Thank you and come on inside, our food will be ready."

Securing the door, Calleigh followed Natalia into the kitchen. She took a seat at the galley counter and watched Natalia plate two omelettes. "Smells great," she said as her stomach rumbled.

Natalia smiled and took a seat beside the giggling blonde, "Sounds like you got here just in the nick of time sweetheart."

"I was too busy to stop and eat. How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm done crying for now," admitted Natalia truthfully.

"It was very sombre at the department and I couldn't stop weeping while I processed the scene."

"Where was Angela?"

"The shower, evidence shows she had only gotten home along with her girlfriend and gone inside while Tori grabbed the groceries."

"What's your impression?"

"After speaking to the others and analysing what evidence I collected, we discovered a lot. The perp was inside the house waiting. They gained entry via the rear kitchen door by breaking the lock. I took a plaster cast of several shoe impressions left in the back garden. Fingerprints were located all through the house and Ryan lifted some off the outside windows of Tori's car."

"It sounds like you are dealing with an amateur."

"We are, although he was smart enough to use a sofa cushion to muffle the gunshots. The neighbours heard nothing."

"Any leads yet?"

"Frank got the licence plate number of a vehicle that had been parked one door down from the neighbour who called in the 911. He was walking his dog at the time and on the return trip home found Tori on the drive. We have a suspect in custody at the station."

"That's good, do you want more juice?"

"No thanks hon and the suspect is Tori's younger brother Jacob."

Shock registered on Natalia's face, "Oh dear god, why would he kill his own sister?"

"It seems Jacob belonged to some religious group that condemned homosexuality."

"Calleigh, that is just so wrong and unfair."

"You'll get no argument from me darlin'. Horatio told me the guy is fanatical about his beliefs. His parents had tossed him out of the house five years ago when he started badmouthing Tori. They were aware of their daughter and Angela's relationship and very supportive. The whole family is shattered as they have lost two children."

Natalia tried to make sense of it all, "Why do people go to such extremes under the guise of religion?"

"Because it's an excuse for misguided hatred and blind ignorance."

Natalia stood and picked up the empty plates, "Why don't you go get ready for bed, you look exhausted."

"I am and Horatio is not expecting us in until ten."

"Good, that means you get a decent sleep. I left your sleepwear on the bathroom counter in my bedroom."

Calleigh slid off the stool, "Thank you honey."

The blonde was struggling to keep her eyes open when she eased between the sheets and pulled Natalia onto her chest a few minutes later, "Do you want to talk?"

"No baby, maybe tomorrow."

"I'm right here for when you are ready."

"I love you."

"Love you too Talia."

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 5

Natalia and Calleigh walked up the Police Department stairs and headed towards the locker room. After donning their lab coats the pair went their separate ways. Natalia joined Maxine Valera in the DNA lab while Calleigh found solace in the ballistics lab.

Calleigh caught up with Natalia in the break room around noon and their private conversation was interrupted when Eric came into the room.

"Hey Talia, Cal, how you two doing?"

"Good Eric and you?" answered Calleigh.

"Great, just got back with Ryan after diving for a submerged vehicle." He grabbed a bottle of juice from the refrigerator then asked, "Did either of you know the cop that got shot?"

"Yes we did," replied Calleigh.

Natalia avoided speaking, she couldn't. The lump in her throat prevented any words from coming out.

"Word is she was a dyke and her girlfriend's crazy brother did it."

Natalia pushed back her chair and got up, "Eric, grow up and have some respect." She exited the room swiftly.

"What did I say?" queried a baffled Eric.

"Eric, you were rude, derogatory and unfeeling towards a work colleague, who I might add, was a terrific officer and a friend of Natalia's."

"Oh I didn't know that, I'll go apologise."

"I'd leave it for a while Eric, she's fairly upset with you right now."

"If you say so Cal."

Calleigh disposed of her rubbish and sought out Natalia. She was in her lab working on a report when the blonde caught up with her.

"How's my favourite CSI?" asked Calleigh as she positioned herself behind the brunette.

"I'm okay. What the hell did I ever see in him?"

"Oh my guess is the brown eyed puppy dog look and the charm," taunted Calleigh.

Rotating her chair, Natalia's knees pressed into Calleigh's thighs, "I prefer beautiful southern belles with soft green eyes."

"I know you do darlin' and I better get out of here before I do something highly inappropriate."

"Uhm, a hug wouldn't be out of place right now."

"No I don't believe it would," retorted Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around the woman who had stolen her heart. "Have dinner at my place tonight."

"Yes please."

"You can sleep over if you like."

Natalia hugged her girlfriend tighter and cried, "Oh Cal, I love you so much."

"I know baby and I'm sorry you are hurting."

Horatio stood in the doorway and said, "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Calleigh I need you to go with Ryan. We have a DB over in Kendall." The two women parted and Horatio saw they were both crying, "Calleigh, take a moment before finding Ryan."

"Thank you, but I'm doing fine," replied Calleigh as she squeezed Natalia's arm. "I'm only a phone call away."

Wiping the tears away with her sleeve, Natalia nodded.

Stepping outside, Calleigh walked down the hall with Horatio by her side.

The serious looking Lieutenant inquired, "I gather you are lending your support to Miss Boa Vista."

"Yes and quite frankly, she could do without the in-house gossiping."

Horatio stopped walking and turned to his second in command, "I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour in the workplace. Please tell me what happened."

Calleigh related the incident in the break room, but omitted Eric's identity.

"Miss Boa Vista's personal life is not up for discussion," said an annoyed Horatio. "Others need to show restraint when it comes to disparaging remarks. Sergeant Del Marco was a highly respected and decorated officer, who she chose to love, is no one's business."

"I agree."

"While we have a moment Calleigh, have you noticed any more changes in Eric's behaviour?"

"Yes, he is angry a lot more often and seems a little over zealous in regards to his father."

"I've noticed that too and it's also come to my attention that you and Eric are not as close as you were."

"We're not Horatio and I won't insult your intelligence and deny we were in a three month relationship.

Horatio's right eyebrow quirked in its trademark way and he said, "Thank you and let me pass on my best wishes for you and Miss Boa Vista. I think you're good for one another."

Calleigh blushed then smiled, "Talia is very good for me and I suppose you overheard us before."

"No, but I did recognise the emotion in your embrace."

"We don't intend on keeping our relationship a secret Horatio, but we will remain professional."

"I expect no less from two of my favourite ladies and let me know if you think Natalia needs time off."

"I will Horatio and thank you."

"You're welcome and I'll keep that eye on Eric."

Ryan walked down the corridor and joined the pair, "Hey Cal, ready when you are."

"I'm good to go Ryan."

-0-

Calleigh was still out in the field with Ryan when Natalia finished for the day. After going home and showering, she changed into jeans and a cobalt blue buttoned shirt. Picking up her phone, she called her girlfriend.

_"Hey hon."_

"Hello Cal, I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to visit Angela's family and pay my respects."

_"Okay sweetie, I should be home no later than seven."_

"I'll see you then."

Calleigh put her Sony back into her trouser pocket and glared at Ryan, "Don't bother asking, because I've got nothing to say."

"No worries Calleigh."

The pair returned to the evidence laid out on the table and Ryan couldn't help himself, "Well, you sound happy that's all I'm going to say on the subject."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been Ryan, now let's get back to work."

-0-

Calleigh was rushing into her apartment when her cell rang, "Hello darlin'."

_"Hey babe, are you home?"_

"I just walked in."

_"I hate to stand you up, but Harriet and Jim have invited me to stay for dinner."_

"That's fine baby, I'll see you at work in the morning."

_"I was hoping we could take a run before then."_

"That would be great; I'll see you at your place at six."

_"I love you and thank you for everything."_

"That's what you do when you love someone Talia. Have a good night, bye."

_"Goodnight babe."_

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 6

Natalia crossed her threshold wearing black running shorts, red training shirt and white runners. Her hair was up in a ponytail and Calleigh openly gawked at her.

The blonde was similarly attired except for a yellow shirt. "Good morning Talia," she mumbled, distracted by how fit her girlfriend looked.

Natalia didn't miss Calleigh's distraction and moved into her embrace, "You look fabulous and I think we should get going." Lowering her lips to Calleigh's, she kissed her quickly, "Loser has to make breakfast."

"Oh, I am up for the challenge."

After securing the door, the couple took off at a slow pace to warm up and once they reached the running track, Natalia increased the length of her stride, but Calleigh kept up with her.

When the pair arrived back to the house, Natalia made it up the steps first. She turned and inhaled deeply, "That was very invigorating babe, you really pushed me." Retrieving a key from her pocket, she opened the door and allowed Calleigh to enter first.

"Wait until tomorrow, I won't hold back darlin'," vowed Calleigh with a smirk. "Go have a shower while I start breakfast."

Reaching for the blonde, Natalia suggested, "You could always join me."

"I could, but I don't intend on rushing our first time. I plan on taking hours to get to know every inch of your wonderful body."

"Oh god Calleigh, that is so sweet."

"I want to do this right Talia."

"So do I, but I want you to know how much I desire you."

Calleigh playfully swatted Natalia's butt, "Go now or we'll be late for work."

"Okay you win," taunted Natalia before heading for her bedroom.

Ten minutes elapsed before she rejoined Calleigh in the kitchen wearing a beige pants suit and white silk shirt. Her hair was still damp and pulled back into a bun.

Calleigh had prepared a platter of seasonal fruits and set it on the counter, "Would you like juice or water?"

"Water please," answered Natalia while taking a seat.

Sitting down, Calleigh asked Natalia about her visit with the Del Marco family. Natalia was upbeat with her reply and admitted it was therapeutic to have spent time with them. Calleigh rested her hand on Natalia's thigh the entire time and listened intently as the brunette recounted tales of her friendship and romantic involvement with Angela.

"So you were her rebound girl?" inquired Calleigh.

"Yes and once she'd told me about how Tori faltered when she proposed and eventually ended things, I knew Ange still loved her."

"It's such a tragedy," lamented Calleigh sadly as she collected the empty dishes.

"I like to think they are together some place peaceful."

"That's a nice idea darlin'. Excuse me while I go grab my gear from my truck and get ready."

"No worries Cal and I'll take care of the dishes."

"I won't be long hon."

Calleigh took fifteen minutes to shower and don a pair of black slacks topped with a sky blue oxford shirt, "Do you want to ride in with me Talia?"

"You know that will only start the rumour mill."

"I don't care and Horatio will put a stop to it."

"He will?"

"Yes, we spoke about it yesterday along with Eric's behaviour. Horatio is aware of our relationship."

"There isn't too much that gets by him."

"No there isn't and he said we were good for each other and wished us luck."

Natalia wrapped her arms around Calleigh, "He is a good man."

"I agree and we better make a move."

"Do we get to have a date tonight?"

"Yes, I bought extra clothes with me."

"Good and you look nice."

"So do you and I adore that perfume you're wearing."

"It was a birthday present from my mother."

"It really suits you."

"Are you wearing smear proof lipstick?"

"Yes."

"That's great, because I need some of your kisses to get me through the day."

"Oh so do I."

It was another ten minutes before the couple left the house fuelled by their mutual arousal and love for each other."

-0-

Natalia and Calleigh spent the entire shift in their labs and managed to lunch together at noon. As they headed for Calleigh's Wrangler at the completion of shift, Natalia's cell phone rang.

Withdrawing it from her belt, she answered, "Boa Vista."

_"Hello Natalia, Jim Del Marco here."_

"Oh hello Jim."

_"I'm calling to let you know the service is at 2pm Friday at Plymouth Congregational Church over on Devon Road and afterwards at the Cabana One Lounge and Pool Club. It will be a combined service with Tori's family."_

"All right and thank you for calling."

_"I'll see you Friday."_

"Bye." Natalia put away her phone and looked at Calleigh with tear filled eyes, "Funeral is on Friday at two, it's a double service."

Calleigh reached out and took hold of Natalia's hand, "Let's get you home."

As they turned, Eric approached, "Hey Talia, I wanted to apologise for being a jerk yesterday."

"It's okay Eric."

Calleigh unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door then Natalia climbed onto the seat.

"You girls car pooling?" asked Eric.

"Yes," replied Calleigh sharply. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah sure, have a good night."

"You too Eric," countered Natalia.

Ryan joined Eric as Calleigh drove out of the lot, "Hey Delko, want to crab a drink?"

"Yeah sure, but only one, I've got a date with Sally later on."

"Sally Otis from Admin?"

"Yep."

"Jesus man, how do you do it?"

"Charm my friend," boasted Eric.

"Calleigh is dating again."

"What?" exclaimed the other man in surprise.

"She was talking to him on the phone yesterday and sounded real happy."

"Well she deserves it, she's dated some losers."

"Does that include you?"

"Yeah it does, I treated her like crap and lost her."

"Ohm, so she was impervious to the Delko charm and you bounced back pretty quickly."

"Yeah, you could say that and I didn't make her happy."

"Come on, let's go."

-0-

After changing plans to stay at Calleigh's instead, Natalia collected a change of clothes, sleepwear and an outfit for work. As she left her house, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack on the kitchen bench top.

Calleigh was on her phone talking to Horatio when Natalia opened the rear door and placed her bag and clothes on the seat. Calleigh ended her call and turned the ignition, "I was just letting Horatio know about Friday's service."

"Thanks babe, that saves me a call," responded Natalia before yawning.

"Tired hon?" asked Calleigh while reversing out the drive.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What time did you get in?"

"It was after one."

"No wonder you're weary. How about you take a nap when we get home?"

"That sounds good Cal."

-o-

Calleigh received a call from her father as Natalia slipped into the shower, "Hey dad, how's it going?"

_"I'm good and just calling to ask if you and Natalia are still okay for dinner Saturday night. I heard about Sergeant Del Marco's service and thought you girls might want a quiet weekend instead."_

"Thanks daddy, I appreciate the thought and I think under the circumstances a quiet break would be good for Natalia."

_"Let me know when another times suits you."_

"I will, so how are your meetings going?"

_"I'm happy to announce it's now been 83 days sober."_

"Oh, I'm so proud of you."

_"Well hopefully it will be third time lucky."_

"This is the best you've ever done, so congratulations."

_"I have to tell you, I certainly do feel better. I've even started using the gym again."_

"Way to go and the women of Miami better look out," taunted Calleigh playfully.

Duke chuckled, _"I don't think they need to worry just yet. How are you and Natalia doing?"_

"We're just great."

_"So I should be expecting grandchildren soon?"_

"Oh god no, not yet anyway. Although, I do hope there will be in the future."

_"That's the first time you have gotten excited about the prospect of children."_

"How I feel about Natalia is brand new for me and I really do want a future with her."

_"It's sound to me like you have found your true love."_

"I have daddy and couldn't be happier."

_"Then I look forward to spending some quality time with you both."_

"I do too."

_"Talk to you soon honey."_

"Bye."

Natalia pressed into Calleigh's back and wrapped her arms around the slim midriff, "Do you realise your accent is more pronounced when you speak with your father?"

"I know," answered Calleigh as she placed hands over Natalia's.

"How is he?"

"He is doing really well and made it to day 83."

"Oh Cal, that is terrific. He is going great."

"I'm very proud of him, now how about you take that nap while I prepare dinner?"

"All right."

"Dinner with dad has been postponed."

"That's a good idea, I doubt I'd be good company," reasoned Natalia as she made for the bedroom.

Calleigh suppressed her urge to follow and went to the refrigerator instead.

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Later chapters deal with the subject of rape, please be warned!

* * *

Chapter 7

Long lashed eyelids fluttered as Natalia roused from slumber. The room was bathed in total darkness except for the blue digital numbers on the bedside clock and the display read 05:04. She heard Calleigh's soft breathing beside her and realised the blonde had not woken her for dinner.

With a grateful kiss to Calleigh's temple, Natalia eased out of bed and tip toed into the ensuite. Not wanting to alter Calleigh's routine, she finished in the bathroom then dressed in a running outfit.

Sneaking out the bedroom, Natalia went into the kitchen and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge. Hearing a dull thud on the front door, she went to retrieve the morning paper. Taking it into the living room, Natalia got comfortable on the couch and read as the sun rose.

Calleigh woke with the alarm ringing in her ears. She reached over and turned it off as Natalia appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Calleigh and thanks for letting me sleep through last night."

Stretching, the blonde got out of bed, "Morning and you are welcome. I see you are ready for a run, just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"I'll meet you outside."

After an hour long jog at the park, the couple returned to Calleigh's apartment and Natalia prepared breakfast while her girlfriend showered. Making Spanish omelettes, the two women ate heartily before Natalia got ready for work.

-o-

As Calleigh drove to the Police Department, she noted Natalia's silence, "Are you okay hon?"

"Sorry Cal, I was miles away."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I just got caught up in old memories. The Cabana One Lounge was Angela and Tori's favourite getaway."

Reaching over, Calleigh patted Natalia's hand, "I'm right here if you need to talk."

"Thank you and just being with you gives me comfort. I just can't get them out of my head. I'm so angry that they've been taken away in the name of religion."

"I know what you mean and I wish I knew how to make it better."

"I hope you and I don't have to face the same bigotry."

"If we do, we'll be able to handle it Talia."

"I guess it helps that neither of us has a crazed brother to threaten us."

"Are you concerned we'll not be accepted as a couple?"

"Oh god no Cal, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"I want you to know that I'll do whatever is necessary to protect you and our relationship." Calleigh turned into the car park then into her allocated bay.

"The same goes for me, no one will get away with threatening you."

With a broad grin, Calleigh glanced at Natalia, "That's my feisty girl. I love you and have a great day."

"I love you Calleigh and thanks for the chat."

The pair alighted from the Jeep and entered the building.

-0-

Calleigh was in the ballistics lab conducting a search on IBIS when Eric entered the room.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Oh hi Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a result on the Crawford evidence yet?"

"I'm running the shell comparison now, it shouldn't be much longer."

"I'll hang around and wait. It will give us the chance to talk."

"What about?" Calleigh turned the chair to face him.

With his usual smug expression, Eric replied, "Word is you are already dating someone new."

"That's none of your business and I resent the fact you asked."

"Come on Cal, we just broke up and you are seeing some guy already."

"Oh Eric, don't make me laugh. You didn't even wait a day before asking Natalia out to dinner. When that didn't pan out, you tried me again before moving onto Sally Otis. So don't you dare stand there and judge me."

Eric huffed, "A man has needs."

"Good lord, that is so lame. Where were your needs when we were together?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"I knew you were there if I needed you."

"Delko, that is just downright insulting. I wasn't at your beck and call at any stage and if you had bothered to notice, we hardly spent time together and just so you know ... I faked it the last four times."

Eric's eyes widened and his face contorted into a scowl, "No you didn't, I would have known if you had."

"You are a selfish, egotistical lover and quite frankly, I never enjoyed our intimacy at all."

Raising his hands up, Eric protested, "Whoa, hang on a minute."

"No, you hang on," remonstrated Calleigh angrily. "This is inappropriate conversation for the work place and I am done. I'll notify you when I have a result, so just leave."

"Yeah sure, but I'm not done talking about this."

"Eric, I'm not going to discuss this with you again. I've moved on and found someone who makes me happy."

Without another word, Eric stormed out of the lab.

Calleigh took a moment to collect her raging anger before heading to the trace lab. She found Ryan sitting at the computer, "Mr Wolfe, do you have a moment?"

Looking up with inquisitive eyes, Ryan answered, "Sure Calleigh, what's up."

"I think it would be advisable if we go outside for some privacy."

Ryan followed the Assistant Supervisor out to the grassed area to the side of the building's main entrance.

Turning, fiery green eyes bore into blue, "Did you discuss my phone personal conversation from yesterday with Eric?"

"Cal, you had numerous calls yesterday."

"I'm taking about the one when I specifically informed you not to say anything."

"Oh yeah and I'm sorry. I mentioned it to Eric in passing."

"How could you Ryan? You had no business chatting about my private life with my ex, let alone a colleague."

"I'm sorry, but what's the big deal?"

"The deal is Eric is now in my face carrying on like a jealous Neanderthal in the place where I work."

"Calleigh, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Well you have and I can't trust you Ryan."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, you have done enough, go back inside Ryan."

Calleigh watched the younger man leave and attempted to quell the fury she felt towards him and Eric. Her thoughts were stymied when Horatio appeared behind her.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked while lowering his sunglasses.

"Oh Horatio, it seems Eric has decided to oversee my personal life."

"How does Mr Wolfe figure into the equation?"

"He provided the fuel for the fire."

"I see, leave it with me and I'll have a word to both gentlemen."

"Thank you Horatio, but I think I made myself clear to them. I won't tolerate having my private business bandied around the workplace."

"Neither will I ma'am, neither will I."

-0-

Natalia was finishing her lunch when Eric entered the break room and withdrew a food container from the refrigerator.

"How's the Bradford evidence going?" he inquired as he took a seat opposite her.

"Good, I found a match and Frank is out picking up the suspect."

"Do you know anything about Calleigh's new boyfriend?"

Completely thrown by the question, Natalia could only manage to say, "Pardon?"

"She was on the phone yesterday all lovey-dovey with some dude."

"Eric, it's not a good idea to gossip, especially around here. If you want to know about Calleigh's personal life, just ask her away from work."

"I've already spoken to her and she got all bitchy with me."

"Well, it's really none of your business who she dates."

"That's what she said before she insulted me."

"You probably deserved it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When we were a couple, were you happy?"

"If I was, we would still be together."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"You are hard to be with Eric."

"Why is that?"

"Your ego tends to get in the way and even when we were alone you seemed to be only concerned with your own gratification."

"Oh, I guess Calleigh was right about me then."

Natalia stood up from the table, "It's time you left Calleigh's private life to her and concentrate on you own."

"I guess so."

"Besides, aren't you dating Sally?"

"I am, but it's just a casual thing."

"Every woman is nothing but casual when it comes to you Delko. See you later." Natalia tossed her empty paper bag into the trash and returned to her lab.

-0-

Calleigh smiled as she answered her phone, "Hello CSI Boa Vista."

_ "Hi Cal, I'm just calling to let you know I've been called to a job with Ryan, so I'll have to cancel our dinner plans."_

"That's fine honey, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"I have to go, love you."_

"Love you too, bye." Returning her cell to her belt, Calleigh reluctantly made her way to the print lab to deliver the result on the bullet used in the Crawford murder.

Finding Eric dusting a beer bottle, she entered the room, "Eric, there was no match in IBIS for the Crawford bullet."

Looking towards the blonde, Eric grinned, "Thanks Cal."

"You're welcome. I'm off home, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then."

Calleigh turned and went to the locker room. After hanging up her lab coat, she collected her bag and keys.

-o-

As she pulled along side the kerb of her apartment building at 1025 Saratoga Avenue, Bal Harbor, she caught a glimpse of Eric's silver sports car in her rear view mirror. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled as he drove past her slowly. Sitting in her Jeep for several minutes, she waited until Eric's vehicle was out of sight before withdrawing her phone.

Calling Horatio, Calleigh said, "I've changed my mind about you speaking to Eric about his behaviour."

_"What has happed to change your mind?"_

"The man just followed me home from work."

_"I see. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. Do you feel threatened in any way?"_

"No, he just gave me the creeps. This is so not like Eric to behave like this."

_"I agree and if you want I can have a cruiser pass by your place randomly throughout the evening."_

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary."

_"All right, I'll see you in the morning."_

"Goodbye Horatio." Calleigh went inside to her home and reset the security system.

-0-

It was past eleven when Natalia and Ryan left the Crime Lab after processing the majority of the evidence collected from the crime scene. Initial findings indicated the victim, Roland Quest had committed suicide.

Quest was discovered by his neighbour floating face down in his pool. There were no signs of forced entry and Natalia located two empty pill bottles on the coffee table in the living room. As per the labels on the bottles, they contained twenty five sedatives each.

There was no evidence of a struggle in the house or on the body and credence was given to the suicide theory when Ryan discovered a letter signed by the victim on the dresser in the main bedroom. It graphically detailed the author's reasons for ending his own life.

As Natalia exited the building, she called for a taxi.

"I could have driven you home Talia," offered Ryan.

"Thanks, but I live in the opposite direction and it's late. Go home and get some sleep."

"I'll wait with you until your cab arrives."

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine Ryan."

"Ah, what's a couple of minutes?"

Natalia looked at her co-worker with a raised right brow, "Spill, you look like you want to tell me something."

With lowered eyes, Ryan screwed up his face, "Do you have any idea what is going on with Calleigh and Eric?"

"What do you mean?"

"Calleigh is upset with me because I kind of told Eric she was seeing someone new."

"How in the world did you know that?"

"I overheard a phone conversation."

"Ryan, you really should have known better and I don't blame Calleigh for being pissed."

"I know, it was one of those stupid guy moments, but Eric is all paranoid about it now."

"Jesus why is that?"

"He was raving on to me about how Calleigh lied to him."

"Calleigh is the last person who would lie."

"I agree."

Although not wanting to gossip, Natalia needed to know more and asked, "What did Eric say she lied about?"

"He said she told him he was basically self absorbed and selfish."

"Well from my own experience she got that right."

"He's irate because she's moved on so quickly and he said she was frigid."

Natalia swallowed down her anger and pressed on, "What else did he say?"

"He ranted on saying he gave her everything and she treated him like dirt, but then he got all upset and said he loved her. Eric went from one emotion to another in about two seconds. He definitely wasn't himself and I'm worried."

"I think you have a right to be. Something is not right with him and I'm concerned for Calleigh."

"Should I inform H?"

"Yes, talk to him first thing in the morning. We need to find out what's going on inside Eric's head before he does something harmful."

A taxi pulled up alongside the kerb and Natalia bid Ryan goodnight.

-0-

Worried about Calleigh's wellbeing, Natalia called her as soon as she got into the taxi.

_"Hey baby, is everything all right?"_ answered Calleigh sleepily.

"Sorry to call so late, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

_"I'm fine Talia, what's going on?"_ inquired a fully alert Calleigh.

Natalia recounted the conversation she had with Ryan and the blonde reacted angrily.

_"That lying bastard, there most certainly is a problem. He followed me home this afternoon."_

"I'll be right over."

_"Slow down darlin', I'm not at home. I had dinner with dad and decided to stay here."_

"Okay, that makes me feel better."

_"I spoke to Horatio earlier and he is going to speak to Eric in the morning. It's obvious that he needs professional help."_

"My guess is it related to his shooting."

_"That would be my assumption too and unfortunately, it means he is unpredictable."_

"Yeah and it makes him dangerous too. Cal, I don't want you to be on your own until this is all resolved."

_"Talia, I'm not going to run scared."_

"I'm not suggesting that, I'd just prefer it if you weren't a sitting target."

_"I can look after myself."_

"Shit Calleigh, listen to me. We don't know what Eric is thinking or what lengths he will go to until he is helped."

_"I know you are concerned, but I don't feel like I'm in any danger."_

"You forget I have seen his dark side, but I'm not going to argue with you, goodnight." She ended the call as the cab turned into her drive.

After paying the fare, Natalia entered her house and prepared for bed. She was angry at Eric and upset with Calleigh for being so obstinate.

Misgivings about becoming involved with Calleigh so soon after the breakup with Eric, plagued Natalia's mind and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. There was no question about her own feelings, but thoughts of being Calleigh's rebound wouldn't leave her alone. The fact that Calleigh didn't call her back did nothing to alleviate her doubts.

When she finally stopped tossing and turning, it was well past one and sleep arrived.

-0-

Calleigh cursed when Natalia abruptly ended their conversation, "Damn it!" It got worse when her Sony beeped at her to indicate a low battery and she cursed, "Fuck it!" She tried to call Natalia to apologise, but the cell went dead. "Great, just fucking great," she mumbled. The phone charger was sitting on the kitchen counter at home and her father didn't have a landline she could use. Sighing loudly, Calleigh realised she would have to wait until morning to resolve the problem.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: This is the chapter the previous warning applies to.

* * *

Chapter 8

Natalia jumped back when she opened the front door and found Eric standing there, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

Without a greeting, he asked, "Have you seen Calleigh?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning; of course I haven't seen her. Now if you don't mind I'm off for a run."

Eric glared at her outfit and smirked, "You always did look good in the mornings."

Not wanting to provoke him, Natalia tried to remain casual, "Why are you looking for Calleigh anyway?"

Brown brows knotted in confusion, "She's not at home and I want to talk to her."

"You can talk all you want at work."

Before she could react defensively, Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her back through the open doorway.

"STOP ERIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as she stumbled backwards.

"I'm getting at the truth," he calmly stated.

"Let go of me Eric, you're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me where Calleigh is."

"I don't know," answered Natalia as she struggled to free herself.

"She's with her new boyfriend, isn't she?" snarled Eric.

"No Eric, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

To Natalia's horror, Eric slapped her hard across the face then pushed her forcibly to the tiled floor. She instantly felt the pain as her back slammed against the solid surface and smashed her phone into her left buttock.

The shards of broken plastic, glass and metal pierced her fresh and she cried out, "FOR GOD'S SAKE ERIC, STOP!"

Eric stood over her and demanded, "Tell me where the whore is."

"I don't know, just leave." Knowing her 123lbs were no match for Eric's 190, she refrained from striking out.

Grabbing Natalia's right arm, Eric pulled her to her feet and sneered, "You're a fucking liar, just like Calleigh."

"You need to take your hands off me and leave," suggested Natalia, trying not to cry and show any signs of weakness.

"And you need to stop being a prick teaser in your skimpy outfits," countered Eric before ripping open the front of Natalia's shirt.

"ERIC!" screamed the now scared brunette. "There's something seriously wrong with you and you need help." She kicked out and struck his skin then racked her shoe down the bone.

Eric reacted swiftly and punched her in the face, splitting her lips and sending her crashing to the floor again. Her head hit the tiles and she lost consciousness.

-0-

Calleigh strolled into the DNA lab and spotted Maxine hunched over a microscope, "Hey Max, have you seen Natalia this morning?"

The short haired brunette looked up, "No Calleigh, she hasn't arrived yet. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No thanks."

Calleigh left and headed towards Horatio's office upstairs. She tried calling Natalia's cell again, but got the _"turned off"_ message for the fifth time.

Horatio was leaving his office as she stepped off the top stair. "We have a problem," he announced. "Natalia's not answering her house or cell phones and Eric is missing."

Calleigh froze, "Oh my god."

"Frank and I are going to her place now."

"Horatio, I need to go with you."

"I know you are worried, but you are required to give evidence in court."

Calleigh took a deep breath, "You're right."

"Natalia worked late last night and may have forgotten to set her alarm," reasoned Horatio, trying to calm Calleigh.

"Let me know as soon as you can."

"You can count on it."

Calleigh stood and watched as Horatio ran down the stairs and met Frank in the lobby. Reluctantly, she returned to the lab to gather the evidence she was to present to court. She steeled herself against the possibility of what had happened to her girlfriend and concentrated on her job.

-0-

Horatio noted Natalia's front door was slightly ajar and withdrew his weapon, "I have a bad feeling about this one Frank."

"I'm with you Horatio," agreed the Sergeant as he pulled his semi-automatic pistol from its holster.

Both men eased up the front steps and Frank covered the Lieutenant while he nudged the door open wider with the toe of his boot.

"Frank call for an ambulance," Horatio instructed as he spotted Natalia lying on the floor with a pool of blood formed under her head.

"Crap!" muttered Frank as he stepped inside.

Horatio knelt down and felt for a neck pulse, it was weak, but nevertheless present, "She's still with us Frank. I'll clear the house."

Frank radioed for an ambulance and averted his eyes from Natalia as Horatio returned seconds later wearing gloves and carrying a towel.

"The house is clear Frank and Ryan is on the way to process the scene." He carefully placed the cloth over Natalia's lower body, "I don't want everyone seeing her like this."

Frank turned and glanced down at the pair of ripped running shorts and briefs strewn on the floor. Along with the torn shirt and blood smeared over Natalia's thighs, it was obvious she had been sexually assaulted. "You think Delko did this H?" he asked while Horatio gently caressed Natalia's forehead.

"Yes Frank, I think he'd gone over the edge and is responsible."

Frank immediately radioed all units and issued a BOLO on Eric and his vehicle.

-0-

Natalia's eyelids fluttered open and she looked into Horatio's eyes. "Eric's after Calleigh," she whispered before grimacing as the pain in the back of her head worsened.

Holding onto his friend's hand, Horatio smiled, "She is in court at the moment and has two police officers assigned to protect her. You concentrate on getting better."

Tears flowed from the corners of brown eyes, "I didn't tell him where Calleigh was. He's out of his mind Horatio."

"I know sweetie, he's disappeared."

"Calleigh's not safe until he's found."

"Shush, rest Natalia. We're nearly at the hospital."

Closing her eyes, Natalia cried harder, "Don't tell Calleigh what happened."

"She's very worried about you sweetie."

"Please don't tell her what he did to me."

"All right, I won't."

"Thank you."

The ambulance came to a stop then reversed into the loading bay.

Natalia opened her eyes and whispered, "He hurt me bad Horatio."

"I know sweetie," replied a tearful Horatio before the back doors swung open and the Paramedics sprang into action.

-0-

Stepping down from the witness box, Calleigh noticed the two uniformed police officers standing by the double doors. Her heart raced when she realised Eric was connected to Natalia's non-appearance at work and was still a threat. She berated herself for not taking Natalia's warning seriously the night before and upsetting her in the process. Smiling at the two officers, she said, "I gather you gentlemen are here for my benefit."

"Yes ma'am," answered Officer Newton. "We will be with you until told otherwise by Lieutenant Caine."

"In that case, you better escort me back to the Crime Lab."

Officer Atkins opened the door and Calleigh stepped through the threshold.

-0-

Natalia remained conscious throughout the medical examination and Horatio held her hand while the two inch laceration to the left side of her head was closed with five sutures. Earlier, x-rays had cleared her of any skull or hip fractures, but she was diagnosed with concussion.

"Are you ready for your next round of stitches?" asked the ER doctor.

Turning onto her right side, Natalia lifted her hospital gown.

The intern worked quickly on the seven deep wounds using a total of twenty two sutures. "There we go, you're as good as new," he declared as a nurse cleared away the tray. "We'll keep you overnight for observation and if you are okay, we'll discharge you in the morning."

"Thank you Doctor," said Horatio while covering Natalia's buttock with her gown.

"We'll take you up to a room on the sixth floor now Natalia."

Ten minutes passed before Natalia was comfortable in bed. Horatio pulled up a chair beside her and reached for her hand, "Is there anyone you want me to notify?"

"No thank you. I don't want my family to worry and catch the first plane here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Horatio, I'll call them when I go home. I really appreciate you being here with me."

"Where else would I be when a member of my family is hurt?"

Natalia started to weep, "I can't believe Eric did this."

"He is not himself Talia; his mental state is grossly unbalanced."

"I know, but I can't get his actions out of my head."

"No one expects you to. It's not going to be easy to reconcile what happened with the Eric we knew before this instability."

"Horatio, I'd like to make a statement now and try to start getting on with life."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Horatio removed his notebook and ballpoint pen from his jacket pocket and Natalia gave precise details up until she lost consciousness.

"I came to and he was ... inside me. He was hurting me and I screamed for him to stop. He just grinned at me as I lashed out at his face and tried to punch and kick, but he slammed my head against the floor again. I don't remember anything else until I woke in the ambulance."

"You did well Natalia, rest now sweetie."

"Do you think they'll find him?"

"In his present condition Eric is bound to make a mistake and when he does, we will be there to get him the help he needs."

Dr Alexx Woods stood in the doorway and announced her presence, "Baby girl, how you doing? I just finished my shift and saw your name on the chart board." She moved closer and embraced Horatio, "It's good to see you handsome."

"Likewise Alexx and you look well."

Alexx stepped aside, leaned down and kissed Natalia's cheek.

Natalia hugged her, "I'm doing okay."

Straightening up, Alexx looked at Horatio, "I can stay with our girl if there is some place else you need to be."

Horatio stood, "Thank you Alexx, I'll be back shortly ladies." He kissed Natalia goodbye before leaving.

Alexx sat down and asked, "I've read your chart sugar, do you have any concerns?"

"Alexx, I need your help."

"Anything baby girl, just name it."

"I didn't mention it in emergency because I wasn't thinking too straight." She began to sob again.

Taking hold of her friend's hand, Alexx pressed on, "What is it?"

"I'm not on birth control, I haven't been for years."

"You're worried about pregnancy?"

"Yes and I can't take that risk."

"I understand and will organise _"the morning after"_ pill for you, so just relax."

"Thank you Alexx, I couldn't handle it if I turned out to be with his child."

"Do you know who hurt you sugar?"

"It was Eric."

"As in Delko?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

Natalia revealed the details to Alexx including her relationship with Calleigh.

"Oh, Calleigh will be beside herself," remarked a still shocked Alexx.

"She's not aware of what happened."

"What?"

"I asked Horatio not to tell her everything."

"Oh baby, she needs to know."

"If she knew, she would kill Eric."

"I can fully understand that, I've a mind to do it myself."

"I don't want her any more involved than she already is."

"Does anyone else know about you and Calleigh?"

"Only Horatio and Duke Duquesne are aware." Natalia yawned, "Sorry, I think the pain medication is catching up with me."

"Don't apologise baby girl, you sleep and I'll be right here when you wake."

"Thanks Alexx, but I'll be fine and your son Brian will be home from school soon."

"Okay, I'll visit you in the morning, but before I go, I'll write up that medication for you and I except to see you and Calleigh at _"family night"_ at my house when all this mess is cleaned up."

"I really appreciate it."

After taking the tablet six minutes later, Natalia got comfortable and Alexx departed.

-0-

Horatio walked into the ballistics lab and waited for Calleigh to finish on the test firing range. When she turned around, she smiled and waved.

After securing the weapon, she stepped outside and removed her ear protector and safety glasses. "Hey Horatio, I hope you are here with good news."

"We located Natalia at her home. She has been assaulted and is currently in hospital with concussion and several lacerations."

Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes, "Oh my god is she okay?"

"She will be in time."

"Was it Eric?"

"Yes, but he has disappeared. Frank has the entire Miami-Dade Police Force searching for him."

"I feel so guilty."

"This is in no way your fault. Mr Wolfe spoke to me early this morning and it was inevitable that Eric's mental deterioration would continue to escalate. I should have intervened before this all happened."

"Oh Horatio, Natalia was the only one that saw this coming, but she feared it would be me Eric came after. I dismissed her concerns and upset her."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you once she sees you and that is exactly what you are going to do. You're done for the day and I expect you to go straight to the hospital."

"Thanks and that is precisely where I'm going with my two body guards."

Horatio's phone rang, "That's Frank." He flipped open his cell and answered, "Frank, I hope you have good news?"

_"Horatio, we've tracked Delko's vehicle to a private airstrip seven miles out of town."_

"Give me the location and I'll be there as soon as possible." Closing his phone, he looked at Calleigh, "We have a lead on Eric."

"That's good news."

"I'll keep you apprised," he said before running down the hall.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Previous warning is still current.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Is it possible to take a shower?" inquired Natalia as the nurse finished her observations.

"It is. I'll just get you a fresh towel and gown. How's the pain level?"

"Not too bad, I'm just sore and uncomfortable."

"That should ease off over the next couple of days."

"Yes I know." Natalia gingerly swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. Pain ripped through her upper thighs and genital area when she stood and her eyes brimmed with tears.

The nurse grabbed her arm, "Move at your pace Natalia and it will get easier each time." She helped the patient to the shower before collecting a gown and towel.

When Natalia was left on her own, she let the tears flow. Looking down, she took in the deep bruising to her thighs and started to tremble. Moments later, she started to vomit. Retching up bile, she clung to the hand rail and waited for the convulsions to halt.

Once the regurgitation stopped, Natalia gently washed every inch of her body except her head and hair. After drying, she donned the new gown and disposed of the towel and soiled gown in the laundry bin.

Settling back into bed, Natalia closed her eyes and tried to think about anything other than what Eric had done to her. She failed miserably as images of the man standing over her flashed behind her eyelids. Her eyes flew open when the vision of Eric laying on top of her and thrusting into her invaded her mind. The weight of shame fell heavily upon her shoulders and she curled up into a foetal position and bawled into the pillow.

-0-

Calleigh entered the hospital room and her heart sank at the sight of a sleeping Natalia scrunched up in the bed. As she approached, the bruises on Natalia's skin were more pronounced. The marks on her upper arms were obviously made by fingers gripping her forcibly and the dark discolouration on her cheek resembled a hand print.

Tears fell from green eyes as Calleigh looked at Natalia's swollen and lacerated lips, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry he did this to you."

Natalia opened her eyes, glared at the blonde and snarled, "Still convinced Eric isn't dangerous?"

"Oh god Talia, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I tried to call you back last night to apologise, but my phone battery was flat and I didn't have my charger with me. I called again this morning, but your phone was turned off."

"It wasn't turned off; it was shattered when Eric knocked me to the floor. Most to it ended up embedded in my ass."

Calleigh reached for Natalia's hand, "Oh baby."

Natalia pulled away, "Don't Calleigh and I'm not your baby."

Stunned by the reaction, Calleigh asked, "Natalia, what are you saying?"

"Eric assaulted me because he was looking for you and I refused to tell him you were at your father's. Because of what he did, I can't be with you."

"You're not making any sense honey. I love you and it breaks my heart to know you've been injured trying to protect me."

"I told you I would defend you, but you deserve better than me, so please just leave."

"Please Talia think about what you are saying."

"I have and I'm not worthy of your love, it's over."

"You've been through a traumatic experience and not thinking straight. I love you and won't lose you without a fight."

"Go Calleigh, I'm damaged goods and too weak to defend myself."

"Baby, that's nonsense."

Natalia struggled to sit up and Calleigh reached out to help.

"Don't touch me," directed Natalia as she once again drew back and started to cry.

"Why are you frightened of me?"

"I'm not; I just don't want to be touched."

"Okay."

"I need to use the bathroom and I'd like you to leave."

Without another word, Calleigh left the room and her heart crumbled.

-0-

Lieutenant Caine pulled his Hummer in behind the group of police patrol cars and jumped out of the vehicle. Frank was standing beside three officers and a man wearing dark blue coveralls. As Horatio approached, Frank turned and shook his head.

"Delko left four hours ago aboard a private jet Horatio. We'll never be able to track him down; he's got too much of a head start."

"Damn it Frank."

"He had to have had help. He couldn't have pulled this off on his own."

"Alexander Sharova," sneered Horatio in response.

"I thought Delko's old man was in hiding from the Russian Mafia?"

"So did I Frank, but I know Eric has kept in contact with him?" Horatio's cell rang and he detached it from his belt, "Excuse me gentlemen." He opened it and answered, "Lieutenant Caine speaking."

_ "Ah Lieutenant Caine, I suspect by now you have discovered my son is no longer in Miami?"_

"Sharova, where is Eric?"

_ "He is safe and sound with me Lieutenant."_

"Where are you taking him?"

_ "My son is a very sick man and requires medical treatment. I am taking him home with me where he will be well taken care of."_

"Sharova, your son has some serious charges to answer to and will never be able to enter this country again without being arrested. Your actions have made him a fugitive."

_ "I am well aware of the consequences Lieutenant and considering what he has done, I doubt he would ever be forgiven and on that note, I bid you farewell."_

Horatio shut his cell, "Sharova is flying Eric to Russia."

"Jesus, how far are you willing to take this Horatio?"

"Frank, with Sharova's connections I doubt we'll ever find either of them. So, I guess Eric is gone for good."

"I seriously doubt that will be any comfort to Natalia."

"I'm sure it won't, but I do intend on bringing the matter to the attention of the appropriate authorities."

"Good to hear, I'll give you a hand with the paperwork."

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's note: That pesky warning still applies.

* * *

Chapter 10

Natalia opened her eyes to find Horatio sitting in an armchair positioned in the corner of her room.

"Good morning Natalia, how are you feeling?"

"Hello Horatio and I'm okay."

"I expected to find Calleigh here."

"I ended our relationship and sent her away."

"Why did you do that?"

"How could she still love me after what happened?"

"It's not your fault sweetie and I know Calleigh would understand."

"I can't deal with it right now and don't want her pity."

"I see. I've arranged counselling for you, it is standard procedure after such an incident and your first appointment is at 10am on Monday."

"Thank you."

A nurse and Doctor Tomkins entered the room and after an examination, Natalia was cleared for discharge. The nurse organised a pair of surgical scrubs for Natalia to wear and Horatio drove her home.

-0-

"Will you be all right to stay here?" asked Horatio as he opened the front door.

"I'll be fine. Has Eric been found yet?"

"Let's get you settled first then we'll talk."

Natalia made her way slowly into the living room and gently eased onto the couch.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you Horatio."

The Lieutenant took as seat beside Natalia and told her about Eric's escape. To his surprise, Natalia showed no signs of emotion.

"I'll be fine on my own. I know you need to get back to the Crime Lab and I'd like to take a nap before the funeral."

Standing, Horatio said, "I'll be back at one thirty to pick you up."

"I'll be ready and thanks for bringing me home."

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you soon."

-0-

Calleigh turned on the Hummer engine as Ryan slipped into the passenger seat.

"How's Natalia doing?"

"I don't know Ryan, but Horatio was picking her up from the hospital this morning."

"Oh, I just assumed you would have visited her yesterday."

"I did, but she was fairly upset."

"I can't believe Eric took off to Russia with his father."

"I don't want to discuss Delko, he has caused enough problems."

"Come on Calleigh, to be fair, the guy was not himself."

"It was his responsibility to report his increasing mental health problems to his doctor, so it's entirely all his fault. He was advised to be aware of the possibilities of behavioural changes and he chose to ignore the warning signs. The last comment I'll make on the subject is Eric was informed three weeks ago he needed to have an MRI and he failed to keep the appointment, so again, the blame falls well and truly on his shoulders."

"How do you know all that?"

"His medical file was subpoenaed late yesterday afternoon as part of the internal investigation and I was informed of its contents this morning."

"Crap, I'm sorry Calleigh, I had no idea."

"Don't apologise Ryan, just focus on your job and leave the gossip to the magazines."

"I will."

-0-

Calleigh spotted Natalia exiting the church with Horatio and noticed how slow she was moving. As the pair approached, Natalia avoided eye contact and Calleigh didn't understand why.

"Calleigh," began Horatio. "Can you drive Natalia to the Cabana One Lounge? I need to attend to an urgent matter."

"Sure Horatio."

"I can take a taxi," suggested Natalia as Horatio moved away.

"Fine, have it your way," grumbled Calleigh. "I have to get back to work anyway." She took off for her vehicle without waiting for a response. The tears flowed the instant she pulled into the street. She knew Natalia was struggling emotionally, but her animosity was hard to take.

Immersing herself in work for the remainder of the day, Calleigh arrived home exhausted. She was sound asleep when Natalia called.

"Hi," she answered warily.

_ "Hello,"_ replied an intoxicated Natalia.

"Are you okay?"

_ "I'm ... just ... fine ... and drunk."_

"Where are you?"

_ "Home ... I have ... a new ... phone."_

Calleigh silently prayed for a breakthrough, "Why did you call?"

_ "I ... don't ... know."_

"Do you need me to come over?"

_ "No ... I can't ... see you."_

Natalia began to sob and Calleigh's heart was crushed, "Why is that?"

_ "It hurts too much."_

Calleigh pressed on, hoping for an answer as to why Natalia had withdrawn from their relationship, "Why does it hurt darlin'?"

_ "Love ... you ... and I'm ... no good."_

"Natalia, I love you with all my heart and you are very good."

_ "No ... no ... good ... truth ... is ... bad."_

"What truth honey?"

_ "Have to ... go."_

The line went dead and Calleigh jumped out of bed. She quickly dressed in jeans and a black sweater then raced to the garage.

Fifteen minutes on, she was grateful traffic was practically non existent as she entered the Crime Lab and walked into the trace lab. Michael Travers was busy testing some fabric.

"Hey Michael."

"Oh evening Calleigh, is there something I can assist you with?" inquired the Englishman.

"I need your help in accessing Ryan's current caseload."

"Oh, that sounds all rather cloak and dagger. I suppose you need me to hack into his files?"

"Precisely and this is purely a need to know situation."

"Got you, just give me five minutes to get in then I'll send the files to the computer in layout room two."

"Thanks Michael, I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it and I'm always glad to help."

Calleigh went to the lab next door and waited until three files appeared on the glass SMARTboard display monitor in front of her. Opening the file titled Boa Vista; she then opened the scene photo file. Gasping audibly at the first picture showing Natalia lying on the floor with her lower body exposed and bloodied. "That fucking bastard," she muttered angrily. "He's going to pay for this."

Bringing up the next photo, she swore again as she viewed the torn shirt. Calleigh had seen enough to understand the extent of Natalia's injuries and the motivation behind her decision making. Closing the folders and erasing all traces of their existence on the computer, Calleigh went home and cried herself to sleep.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: Brief mention of the nasty business done by Delko.

* * *

Chapter 11

Natalia crawled out of bed with possibly the worst hangover she had ever experienced her entire life. Her head was pounding and she wasn't sure if it was from her recent concussion or dehydration.

Stumbling towards the kitchen, she realised some of the thumping was actually coming from the front door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a furious looking Calleigh on the other side. She opened the door then went straight to the refrigerator for a bottle of water without speaking.

Calleigh closed the door and joined her, "You and I need to talk and you look terrible."

"Thanks, I may have drunk a little too much last night."

"It sounded like it when you phoned me early this morning."

"I called you?"

"Yes, at ten past two."

Natalia finished the water and grabbed another, "I don't remember. Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to shower."

"Sure, I'll make myself a cup of tea and you some coffee."

"Thank you."

"Do you realise you are still wearing your dress from yesterday?"

Looking down, Natalia quipped, "No I didn't." Returning to her bedroom, she undressed then entered the ensuite.

Meanwhile outside Calleigh's anger subsided and she turned on the kettle. When it boiled, she made a large mug of black coffee and headed to the main bedroom. The door to the bathroom was open and she stepped inside.

Sitting on the counter, she said, "I have coffee if you want it?"

The frosted screen door slid open to reveal Natalia in all her natural glory along with her bruises, sutures and waterproof dressings. Reaching out, she said, "Bless you."

Jumping off the counter, Calleigh drew closer and handed over the mug. Her eyes roamed over olive skin and she actually moaned as she gazed upon brown nipples and a short, close trimmed strip of light brown hair above the crease of Natalia's vulva. Remembering the photographic evidence of Eric's brutal assault on the beautiful body, Calleigh's eyes filled with tears and she left the room.

She was sitting on the couch when Natalia appeared twelve minutes later. The brunette sat in an armchair and sipped her second cup of coffee.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Calleigh tearfully confessed, "I know what Eric did you to you."

Natalia's brows arched, "Then you understand why I can't be with you?"

"No Talia, I don't. I know he physically hurt you, but that is no reason for our relationship to end."

Natalia was eerily calm as she put down her mug and stood, "It is over Calleigh and I'd like you to leave."

Shock registered on the blonde's face, but she was too heartbroken to respond. Standing up, she went to the door, but stopped when Natalia began to sob. Turning around, she wept to see her in so much agony.

As she moved towards Natalia, she whispered, "We can work through this together baby, just let me in."

"I can't Calleigh, please just go," pleaded a near hysterical Natalia.

Calleigh glanced at the discoloured face one last time, "I love you and that won't ever change." She walked away and never looked back.

Natalia reached out and clung to the back of the chair for support. Her crying increased as she collapsed onto the seat.

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 12

Calleigh was on-call over the weekend and grateful to be called to a crime scene just after lunch. Having to process the house of a murdered man took her mind off the pain constantly stabbing at her heart.

Twenty minutes into processing, Frank approached and announced, "The canvas of the neighbours coughed up a sighting of a visitor driving a white BMW and we have a fairly good description of the wife's younger brother. She confirmed he was here two hours ago. He arrived just before she left for the local mall."

"Well that sounds promising Frank. The blood splatters on the walls indicate the lobby is the secondary site and the primary is definitely the kitchen. There are signs of a struggle and the blood patterns suggest the killer would have been covered in blood. There were also scraping under the victim's fingernails and defensive wounds on both hands and forearms."

"Any sign of the murder weapon yet?"

"No, none of the knives I located in the drawers or the dishwasher match the missing one from the block on the counter."

"It's possible he took it with him," stated Frank with a tilt of the head.

"That's more than likely."

An hour passed and Calleigh eventually located the instrument of death tucked in the dirt of a flower pot inside the front entrance. Meanwhile Tommy Freeman, the brother in-law of the deceased, had been discovered at the airport by officers and was currently being interviewed by Frank.

His blood stained clothing had been collected from his apartment and Maxine was busy analysing the samples.

-0-

Calleigh returned to the lab and dropped off a sample of the victim's blood for Maxine and asked, "How's it going?"

"I have viable samples from the clothing."

Handing over several sealed swabs, Calleigh smiled, "Well hopefully we'll have a match."

"Thanks, have you heard about Eric fleeing the country?"

"Pardon?" uttered a flummoxed blonde.

"Eric apparently flew out of Miami from a private airstrip with his father two days ago headed for Russia."

"I'll be damned," muttered Calleigh as she went in search of Frank. Moments later she found him exiting an interview room.

He grinned then declared, "Freeman confessed; seems he took offence when his brother in-law refused to bankroll a business venture."

"That's good news. Listen Frank, do you know where Eric is?"

"Didn't Horatio tell you?"

"No he didn't."

Frank disclosed the details of Eric's escape and Calleigh swore.

"Shit, so the coward gets away with it."

"Horatio is trying to ensure that doesn't happen. It's probably the reason why he hasn't spoken to you yet. He's basically talking to every one of his connections in an attempt to locate Delko."

"Frank, you and I both know that won't happen."

"Yeah I know, but Horatio needs to at least try."

"This is such a mess and poor Natalia has paid the highest price."

"I agree Cal, how she doing?"

"She is blaming herself."

"Hell, that's not right."

"Unfortunately she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Give her time Calleigh."

"It's all I can offer her Frank." Calleigh's cell phone rang, "Excuse me." Walking away, she answered, "Hello Horatio."

_"Hey Calleigh, I apologise for not calling sooner, but I had to travel to Washington DC."_

"That's not a problem and Frank informed me about what happened Thursday."

_"That's the reason for my visit to FBI Headquarters. An International Arrest Warrant has been issued for Eric."_

"He won't be found, not in Russia. He'll simply go underground."

_"I agree, but it was something I needed to do for Natalia."_

"I'm sorry Horatio; this must be painful for you too. I know how close you were to Eric."

_"When Mirosol was killed, we grew much closer and I don't understand why he sought out help from his father and not me."_

"It's difficult to remember Eric is not himself, but Horatio, it was his decision not to seek out medical assistance."

_"You've read his file?"_

"Yes and I'm so disappointed that he has left behind such chaos and wounded Natalia so badly."

_"Have you spoken to her?"_

"Yes and she wants nothing to do with me."

_"Calleigh, my flight is boarding. I think the problem for Natalia lies with her past. Have patience and don't give up."_

"I have no intention of losing her. Talk to you when you arrive home."

_"Bye Calleigh."_

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 13

Maxine glanced up from her monitor as the Assistant Supervisor walked into the lab.

"Good morning Max, have you seen Natalia?"

Brown eyes grew wide, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Natalia returned to work last night on the graveyard shift."

Calleigh kept the surprise from her face, "No, I wasn't aware of the change. After a week off I was under the impression she was back today."

"Apparently she made the transfer request to Horatio last week."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for the information and do you have a result on the Fletcher sample?"

Maxine picked up a file and handed it over, "All done and it is a match to your suspect."

"Excellent work and thanks Max."

"You're welcome."

Going to Horatio's office, Calleigh tapped on the open door, "Hey, do you have a moment?"

With a grin, the redhead answered, "For you, always."

"Is it true Natalia asked to work the night shift?"

"Yes, she feels she is not ready to face the day shift yet. I sent you an e-mail Friday afternoon."

"Oh that explains it, I haven't checked my in-box this morning."

"I gather you have not spoken to Natalia since the last time."

"No I haven't, how is she doing?"

"She is withdrawn, but making slow progress."

Calleigh's eyes gilled with tears, "I miss her."

"Then I suggest you fight for her."

"I don't know how to when she won't even talk to me."

"I'm sure you can find a way."

"Thank you Horatio, I'll give it some thought."

-0-

Two weeks went by after Natalia's return to work and she was gradually making inroads to a recovery. Mentally, she was still harbouring feelings of guilt and the sadness of losing Calleigh kept her company every waking moment. The scars left behind by Eric were proving hard to heal and each day was a struggle. Even with twice weekly sessions with Doctor Everett, Natalia could not shed her shame.

As Natalia took a seat in the doctor's office for her latest appointment, the brunette remained quiet.

"How was work this week?" inquired the bespectacled Psychiatrist.

"Busy."

"Have your sleep patterns improved?"

"They are still the same."

"So you are surviving on three or four hours?"

"It's still the same old story. I get home from work, go for a run or use the gym, eat then go to bed. I'm tired, but only sleep for a few hours."

"Are you still woken by nightmares?"

"Some of the time, but this week it was a different dream?"

"Tell me about that."

"I dreamt of Calleigh and how devastated she looked the last time I saw her."

"How do you feel when you wake?"

"I'm crying and full of remorse."

"Where does the guilt come from?"

"I miss her and know I hurt her badly."

"Is that why you chose to work nights?"

"Yes, I don't think I could handle seeing her."

"Why is that?"

"It's the culpability issue."

"Let's talk about that for a moment. I think it's time we got to the real source of your depression."

Natalia began to weep, "I'll try."

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

Author's Note: This chapter mentions the subject of rape.

* * *

Chapter 14

Calleigh got into bed and sat up against the pillows. She opened a magazine and commenced reading. A few minutes later her Sony rang. She picked it up from the side table and didn't recognise the number, "Hello."

_ "Hi."_

"Is there something I can help you with?"

_ "No, I just wanted to talk to you."_

"I'm glad you did, I miss our conversations."

_ "I do too. I'm not interrupting am I?"_

"No Talia, I'm in bed reading."

Natalia tittered,_ "I bet it's a gun journal?"_

"You know me too well. How is night shift going?"

_ "It's good, gives me plenty of time to finish paperwork and look into cold cases without interruption."_

"That's definitely a nice bonus."

_ "I see by the daily reports you guys have been swamped."_

"Yes, there's been an influx on crime this week, but the night shift staff have been very helpful with cases."

There was a brief interlude before Natalia spoke again,_ "I apologise for not speaking to you sooner."_

"I fully understand."

_ "I'm seeing a Psychiatrist twice a week, but not making any startling breakthroughs."_

"Oh Talia, I'm so sorry you are going through all this."

_ "I'm okay Cal and it's really nice to talk to you again."_

"You can always chat to me; I'll be here for you any time."

_ "Thank you and before I go, would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

Suppressing her urge to scream and shout with excitement, Calleigh remained calm, "I'd like that Natalia."

_ "If you come over here at six thirty, I'll cook."_

"Okay, I'll see you then and thank you for calling."

_ "Goodnight."_

"Bye." Calleigh couldn't hold it in any longer and jumped up on her mattress and danced a happy jig. When she was done, she couldn't concentrate on her reading, so went for a jog instead.

-0-

Natalia opened the door to a smiling Calleigh dressed in black jeans and white blouse. "Hey, come on in. Can I offer you a red wine?"

"Hello and yes you may." Calleigh followed Natalia into the kitchen and declared, "Something smells good."

"I made grilled salmon and creamy pasta, take a seat at the table and I'll serve." Natalia passed Calleigh a glass of Merlot.

The two woman discussed work during the meal and Calleigh's hopes of a reconciliation bolstered.

As the pair moved into the living room, that optimism took a serious nose dive when Natalia started, "I invited you here so I could explain my decision to end our relationship, I feel I owe you that much."

Taking a seat on the couch, Calleigh commented, "Oh okay."

Natalia took a seat on an armchair and lowered her eyes, "Calleigh, you deserve someone stronger than me."

Calleigh got to her feet and protested, "I'm not going to sit here and have you tell me who I deserve. I love you and want to be with you. I haven't stopped loving you because of what that bastard Delko did to you. Do you have any idea how damn guilty I feel about what happened?"

Looking up, Natalia uttered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I knew there was something seriously wrong with him and should have done something about it before he snapped and wounded you."

"You had no idea he was going to do what he did."

"No, but you did and I didn't listen because I was too busy being fucking _"Bullet Girl"_ and thinking I was safe."

Standing up, Natalia focused on blue eyes, "Ryan and Horatio were also privy to that information, so don't blame yourself."

"Why not Natalia, you do?"

"I should have stopped him."

"How the fuck could you have stopped him? He weighs 190 pounds and you are what, 120? He is stronger than you and don't forget you were badly concussed."

"I should have reacted quicker."

"Natalia, he took you by surprise."

"I should have seen the signs."

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your doing."

"I'm ruined Cal."

Calleigh moved closer, "You are nothing of the sort. You are still the woman I love and miss terribly."

"Oh Cal, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me honey. I want to comprehend how you feel."

Tears rolled down Natalia's face, "He hurt me Calleigh."

Stepping in, the blonde wrapped her arms around Natalia, "I know baby and it breaks my heart."

"He's going to get away with it, just like Nick did."

Pulling back in shock, Calleigh asked, "Did Nick rape you?"

"Yes twice."

"Oh baby, I never knew. Is that why you think you are no good for me and weak?"

"Yes."

Calleigh hugged Natalia to her chest, "I love you so much honey and I want to be with you. We can get through this together."

"I love you too Calleigh, but I've nothing to offer you. I need to find my strength again and for me to do that, I have to be on my own."

Drawing back, Calleigh looked into bottomless pools of brown, "I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not, I'm offering."

More tears fell before Natalia placed her head on Calleigh's shoulder, "I'm so tired Cal."

"Let me take you to bed and hold you. Maybe you'll be able to sleep."

"I'd like to try."

-0-

Nine minutes later, Calleigh eased into bed wearing a pair of Natalia's boxers and tee shirt. She draped an arm around the brunette and whispered, "I'm right here for you, sweet dreams."

"Thank you Cal and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Shush, let's just concentrate on you for now. I'm doing fine."

"I'm so messed up," admitted Natalia in a soft voice.

"We'll make it better together."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, just try to sleep darlin'."

Natalia grasped Calleigh's hand and slowly surrendered to her exhaustion.

-0-

Natalia woke to find herself nuzzled into Calleigh's chest and her head tucked up under the blonde's chin. Looking at the clock, she was surprised to see it was ten past eight. She'd managed to sleep through the night for nine hours for the first time in three weeks. Lying still, she listened to Calleigh's soft breaths for several minutes before the blonde stirred.

"Morning Calleigh."

Calleigh hugged Natalia tighter, "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Much better and that's the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Same here and I've missed waking up beside you."

Natalia rolled out of bed, "I need to use the bathroom."

"That's okay," replied Calleigh as she climbed out from under the covers. "I need to change and get home. I'll use the other bathroom."

Collecting her clothes, she met Natalia in the kitchen a short time later, "If you need me, don't hesitate to call and I'm so happy we are friends again."

"I am too."

Calleigh walked to the front door with a spring in her steps, "Bye Talia."

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 15

Calleigh was preparing for bed when Natalia called, "Hey Talia."

_"Hi Calleigh, I hope I haven't disturbed you?"_

"No, you're fine. I was just getting ready to settle down for the evening."

_"I was wondering if I could drop in after work and sleep in your bed. I didn't sleep so well today."_

Calleigh smiled broadly, "That would be more than okay. You still have a key, so just let yourself in and reset the alarm."

_"Thank you Cal."_

"You're welcome, have a good night, bye."

_"Goodnight."_

So set the pattern for the remainder of the week. Calleigh left Natalia sleeping while she went to work and the brunette would call every night before Calleigh went to sleep.

On Wednesday June 17th, Natalia spent her 37th birthday lunching with her family. Calleigh had left her a gift that morning; it was a certificate for two days at a heath spa and Natalia had called her at work to thank her for the thoughtful present.

-o-

When Calleigh arrived home early Friday night, she was pleasantly surprised to find dinner was cooked and Natalia waiting for her.

"Hello, this is a nice welcome home."

"It's the least I can do in return for your hospitality."

"I'll just go shower then join you."

Calleigh went to her bedroom and secured her weapon in the gun safe along with her vast collection of firearms before showering. She returned to the kitchen and noticed Natalia appeared more relaxed than usual, "How did your session go?"

Natalia's smile widened and Calleigh's heart raced, "It went really well and I had a breakthrough. Doctor Everett is pleased I'm sleeping better and she is impressed I've re-established communication with you."

A blonde eyebrow arched in surprise, "So you talk about me?"

"Yes, quite a bit in fact." Natalia busied herself with serving dinner.

"Oh, I hope I'm not seen as a problem or detrimental to your recovery?"

Natalia giggled then handed Calleigh a plate, "No, the complete opposite."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

The couple moved to the dinning table and sat down.

"You know," said Calleigh. "If you need me to attend a session with you, I am more than willing to go."

Natalia stopped eating, "That's very sweet of you to say so, but unnecessary for the time being."

"Okay, I just wanted to put the offer out there and this is really good."

"I got the recipe from my mother when I called her today."

"How is your family?"

"They are good, but still concerned about me. I think my mom is still a little mad at me for not calling when I was in hospital, but I explained I didn't want them cutting their holiday short by flying home."

"I can understand both sides of that story."

"I do too and I'd like to take you out for dinner tomorrow."

"You don't have to repay me Talia."

"It's not a repayment Calleigh; I'd like it to be a date."

Calleigh's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets, "You mean a real date?"

Natalia's mouth upturned into a smile, "Yes Cal."

"Oh then that's different and I'd really like to."

"I though we could go dancing afterwards."

"That would be fun."

"I think it's time we both had some enjoyment."

Calleigh reached across the table and took Natalia's hand, "I'm actually having fun right this very moment."

Light brown eyebrows rose, "How do you feel right now?"

"I'm happy my friend is recovering and looking towards a future date that includes me."

"Are you still angry?"

"Sometimes, especially at work when I'm reminded of Delko. I have this rage inside and I just want to extract revenge and hurt him for what he did to you and to us."

Natalia lifted Calleigh's hand to her lips and kissed along the fingers, "I love you."

Calleigh cupped her hand around Natalia cheek and cried, "I hate him for hurting you so badly."

"I detest him for what he took from the two of us."

Calleigh stood and pulled Natalia against her torso, "We'll work at it baby and bring it back."

Natalia wept onto Calleigh's shirt, "I know how frustrating it must be for you."

"Don't you worry about that, I can control my urges."

"I'm so sorry Cal, I have none."

"Shush baby, it will be all right."

"What if I don't get my sex drive back?"

"We'll face that problem together if we have to Talia, that's not the reason I love you."

"I love your heart Calleigh."

Calleigh held Natalia for a few more minutes before they returned to their dinner.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" asked Calleigh.

"Sure, it would be nice to get out and I'll even buy you an ice cream afterwards."

"Who could resist that offer, just let me get changed?"

-o-

Later that night, Calleigh nestled into Natalia's neck, "I had a fun time."

"So did I and thank you. Horatio called me while you were in the bathroom."

"Was he checking up on you?"

"Yes and to tell me there has been no sign of Delko."

"I didn't expect there would be."

"Me either honey."

Calleigh smiled at Natalia's use of a term of endearment.

"You have a wonderful smile Cal and I'm glad I get to see it more often."

"Thank you," replied the blonde before moving in and kissing Natalia's warm throat, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey."

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 16

Calleigh suppressed her need to kiss Natalia as they entered the brunette's home. For the past three hours, Calleigh had been highly aroused while dancing close to Natalia. Natalia had chosen a Cuban nightclub and the music had lent itself to the creation of some exotic and erotic movements from both women and now Calleigh was forced to ignore the heat permeating from her loins.

"I better get going," she said. "Thank you, I had a great time."

Natalia hugged her tightly, "Thanks for a wonderful night."

"I'll see you tomorrow after you finish work."

"You will, goodnight Cal."

Stepping back, Calleigh opened the door and left. She raced home to relieve the physical ache in the shower and it took some time before she climbed into bed and slept.

-0-

The following morning, Calleigh went for a run then went to the firing range to get in some practice. When she retuned home, Horatio called, "Hey Horatio, how are you?"

_ "I'm doing okay and just called to let you know we have a new CSI starting tomorrow."_

"That's good news, anyone we know?"

_ "Yes, it's Jesse Cardoza."_

"Excellent, it will be good to work with him again."

_ "I'm looking forward to it too. How is Natalia?"_

"She's doing much better."

_ "I'm sure you have had something to do with that."_

"I'd like to think so, I'm just happy she is getting back to her old self."

_ "I'm glad to hear that, see you tomorrow."_

"Bye Horatio."

Calleigh spent the rest of her day with her father on his boat and catching up.

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 17

After introductions by Horatio to the rest of the day shift, Jesse Cardoza was partnered with Ryan to attend a murder scene. Before he left, he approached Calleigh and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's been twelve years and I'm looking forward to working with you again. Did you get tired of LAPD?" Stepping back, Calleigh noted the look of jealously on Ryan's face, "Relax Mr Wolfe, Jesse and I go way back to when I first arrived in Miami in 1997 and be rest assured; I only have eyes for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" questioned Ryan in shock.

"You heard me, now you can stop wondering which guy I am involved with."

Jesse laughed, "Same old spitfire Calleigh, let's go Ryan."

"And who is your girlfriend?" asked Natalia from behind.

Calleigh spun around, "Oh, she is just the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm crazy about her."

"She's very lucky."

"No, I'm the fortunate one and what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my girlfriend, but I can see she is just fine."

Calleigh moved closer, "You look wonderful."

"So do you and I'm actually here to bring you your watch before I head to a session." Handing the watch over, she added, "You left it on the bedside table Saturday morning."

"Thanks baby."

"I better be going or I'll be late."

"Good luck Talia, see you tonight."

Horatio approached the couple with a grin, "It's good to see you Miss Boa Vista."

"Hello Lieutenant Caine, sorry I can't stay, I have an appointment."

"Then I won't keep you, we'll talk again real soon."

"We will bye."

Once Natalia left Horatio commented, "I see you and Miss Boa Vista are still making progress."

"It's slow, but everything is fine between us."

"That makes me very happy. I have spoken to Yelina and engaged her services. She leaves for St Petersburg tomorrow morning."

"Is that a wise move, won't Yelina be in danger if she starts snooping around?"

"She'll be working closely with an FBI Agent assigned over there."

"Well, that's more reassuring. Does Natalia know?"

"No, I thought you'd like to inform her."

"Thank you."

"I'd like you to make yourself available at ten o'clock. Sergeant Rick Stetler will be in my office to discuss the IAB investigation into Eric's actions."

"I've already supplied a statement, so has Natalia."

"I am aware of that, but I think Stetler is only making an appearance to inform us the case against Eric will not be pursued internally."

Calleigh smirked, "That will piss him off. After all these years of trying to find something against the team, he finally gets handed Delko on a silver platter and can't do a damn thing about it."

"That's why I want you there; in case the Sergeant says something he may regret later."

"You can count on me Horatio."

"Thank you Miss Duquesne."

-0-

IAB Sergeant Stetler's visit was brief and to the point. The investigation into Delko was suspended until such a time when and if he returned to the United States, but due to the circumstances of his unlawful fleeing, he was officially dismissed from the Miami-Dade Police Department.

Neither Horatio nor Calleigh were surprised and Stetler left without further conversation.

Calleigh returned to the ballistics lab and continued researching her latest case and when she arrived home that afternoon, there was a note on the hallway table from Natalia.

_Hey Cal,_

_I wanted you to know I had an excellent session with Dr Everett and she has cut them back to once a week._

_Thank you for helping me sleep, it's made a big difference to my thought processing._

_I'll be thinking of you._

_Love Natalia xxxx_

Calleigh made her way into the bedroom with a huge grin planted on her face. After showering, she called her father and invited him over for dinner. He arrived an hour later and was gone by ten thirty.

-0-

Calleigh was surprised to find Natalia not in bed when she woke. After a run, she readied for work early and was delighted to find Natalia in the DNA lab.

"Good morning CSI Boa Vista."

Looking up, a drained Natalia smiled, "Well good morning CSI Duquesne."

"I missed you this morning."

"Yeah, I'm waiting on a result from a suspect's swab and you are in early."

"I was up before the alarm, but I think it was because you weren't there snuggling into me."

"That's very charming."

Smiling brilliantly, the blonde continued, "I'm glad I caught you. I have a ballistics seminar to attend at Quantico Thursday and Friday."

"You'll have fun being surrounded by all those weapons."

Just then the computer beeped.

"I'll let you get back to work, see you later," suggested Calleigh.

"I'll drop in and see you before I leave, where are you headed?"

"The vehicle garage, I'll see you there, bye."

"Bye Cal."

-0-

Calleigh was stretching into the rear seat of a Ford Excursion when she felt a hand on her right buttock. She was about to complain when she heard Natalia's voice.

"You have a dirt smear on your coveralls."

"Lucky that's you Natalia. I was about to let fly with some good old fashioned cuss words."

Natalia chuckled and cupped her hand over the taut mound, "You are terribly cute when you swear and your butt is perfect."

"I'm very happy you have an interest in my anatomy, but fair warning, Ryan will be joining me any moment."

As the hand withdrew, Natalia said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Calleigh eased out of the SUV and faced her girlfriend, "This is a very nice surprise and don't apologise."

Brown eyes glistened, "I love you and will see you soon."

"I love you too and have a good sleep darlin'."

"I'll dream of you."

Ryan entered the garage just before Calleigh was about to lean in and kiss Natalia.

"Hey there stranger," he cheerfully said in greeting.

"Hi Ryan, it's good to see you. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," uttered Calleigh who was more than a little aroused by Natalia's unexpected flirting.

"See you," said Ryan.

Calleigh watched Natalia leave then said, "Front has been done if you want to start on the rear compartment?"

"Sure, you got anything yet?"

"Yes, blood drops on the driver's seat, steering wheel and dash. I also collected hair and cloth fibres from the passenger seat."

"It sounds like we have a suspect or two."

"Hopefully."

"Natalia looks a lot better," pointed out Ryan as he gloved up.

"Yes, she is doing remarkably well," replied the blonde with pride in her tone.

The two CSIs worked in silence and by the end of shift, Horatio and Frank had two suspects in custody for the brutal murder of a loan shark.

-0-

Natalia sat in her car for a moment and quelled her shaking hands and images of Eric and Rick. Her desire to touch Calleigh intimately quickly abated. "God damn it," she whispered before crying.

Twelve minutes passed by before she regained control of her composure. Doctor Everett had warned her about conflicting emotions once she began to return to a normal relationship with Calleigh. Natalia had discussed the fact Calleigh was being extremely patient and supportive several times during the past two weeks.

The Psychiatrist was pleased with Natalia's acceptance of Calleigh back into her personal life and saw it as a major stepping stone.

Natalia drove home, showered, ate some breakfast then went to bed. She reached for her cell phone and called her mother. The pair spoke for several minutes before Natalia started to yawn.

_ "Go to sleep Talia, we'll talk soon."_

"Okay mom."

_"Oh, your sisters are coming for dinner Saturday night and I'd like you and Calleigh to join us."_

"I'll check with Cal and get back to you."

_"All right, I'll wait for your call, bye."_

"Bye mom."

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 18

Calleigh rolled over when she felt Natalia lower onto the mattress, "Hello baby."

"Hi."

"Busy night?" asked Calleigh while snuggling into her girlfriend's chest.

"Relatively, one home invasion gone horribly wrong and an attempted murder by drive by. I left you some evidence in the ballistics lab and mom invited us over for dinner Saturday."

Calleigh kissed Natalia's neck, "That sounds good."

Natalia caressed Calleigh's shoulder affectionately, "What time does your flight leave tonight?"

"Seven fifteen."

"I'll miss you."

"Mmm, me too Talia."

The alarm went off and Calleigh groaned with disappointment as she turned it off, "I think I'll call in sick."

Natalia tittered softly, "You never do that."

"True, but I'm enjoying this moment with you." She nestled back into Natalia.

"I am too honey."

"In fact, I'm not even going for a run."

"I must be a bad influence on you."

"Oh no baby, you are definitely a good influence."

Natalia laughed louder, "Horatio won't think so if you don't show up for work."

"That's a valid point, so I better go in."

"Besides you need to analyse my two bullets."

"Ah, so I'm just your slave now."

"Ah huh."

"I love you and would really love to spend the day with you."

"I know honey."

"I'll settle for another forty minutes like this."

"Cal."

"Yes darlin'?"

"I enjoyed touching your ass yesterday."

Calleigh leaned back and locked eyes with Natalia, "I did too, very much so."

"Unfortunately it triggered bad memories."

Calleigh gently caressed her paramour's face, "I'm sorry baby."

"The good thing is I managed to get it under control."

"That's an improvement and I'm very proud of you."

Calleigh made to roll out of bed and Natalia reached for her, "Stay honey."

"I'll be right back Talia; I just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay."

Calleigh grabbed her phone as she headed to the ensuite and made a call. She returned moments later and jumped back into bed, "I'm going in late."

Natalia smirked, "Nice compromise."

"I thought so and I'd like to continue our conversation."

"I would too and it is getting easier for me to talk about it."

"I'm glad and am right here for you."

"That means everything to me."

"You are everything to me."

"Kiss me honey."

Calleigh leaned in and gently kissed waiting lips. The contact was tender and lasted for some time.

Afterwards, Natalia nuzzled into Calleigh's neck, "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Will you call me while you are away?"

"I certainly will," promised Calleigh before adding. "Move in with me Talia."

"I'll think about it."

"You spend most of your time here anyway."

"I do and I've enjoyed being closer to you."

Calleigh groaned when Natalia pressed in tighter. Erect nipples pushed into her chest and inflamed her already simmering libido.

Natalia lifted her head and leered into dilated green obs, "I love you so much and I want to forget the pain. Make love to me Cal."

"Oh god Natalia, I love you," whimpered Calleigh before she lowered her lips to Natalia's and once again kissed her tenderly.

Natalia opened her mouth and devoured her soon to be lover's mouth.

Spurred on, Calleigh slowly removed Natalia's pyjamas then her own. She gazed upon her body and cried, "I'll never hurt you darlin'."

Natalia reached up and cradled Calleigh's face, "I know my love."

Lowering her mouth to Natalia's, Calleigh slowly kissed. Natalia groaned and gently arched up as Calleigh ran her hand over the brunette's firm left breast and kneaded the pliant flesh. Breaking the kiss, she kissed along Natalia's neck and collar bone.

"I love you," whispered Natalia.

In reply, Calleigh left a trail of kisses downwards then latched onto the swollen nipple.

"Oh god yes," whimpered a highly aroused Natalia. "Only you know what I want."

Calleigh growled and felt the moisture pool between her labia. Teasing the stiff node with her tongue and lips, she gently caressed her way to Natalia's drenched centre.

Natalia lifted up as strong fingers glided over her clitoris and her hips pushed up into the pressure as Calleigh lightly stroked her lover to climax.

"HONEY!" yelled Natalia as she collapsed back onto the bed.

Calleigh removed her mouth from Natalia's bosom and kissed her way downwards. With fervent motions, she brought Natalia to release twice before moving along her body with moist soft pecks then kissing her passionately. She eased herself onto Natalia's mound and started to grind. Her eyes filled with tears when her lover pressed in and their clitorises meet. With a slow rhythm, Calleigh set the pace.

Natalia's hands roamed over Calleigh's back and when her orgasm peaked, she dug her fingertips into the blonde's shoulders.

Calleigh exploded into rapture and this broke their kiss then Natalia pleaded, "Don't stop Cal."

Calleigh didn't and moments later, the couple climaxed together. Calleigh kissed Natalia gently then snuggled into her neck, "I think that is my favourite position."

"I know it's mine."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm very content honey and no flashbacks."

"Good and you must be tired?"

"I am a little, but not enough to stop making love to my beautiful girlfriend."

"That sounds promising."

"I guess I'm making up for lost time."

"We have forever darlin'."

"I think you are delirious," taunted Natalia playfully.

"That's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Uh huh, you captivate me with your beauty and love."

"It's that southern charm of yours that makes me believe in forever."

"Trust in me and us Talia, I want to grow old with you."

"Oh honey, you are going to make me cry."

"I better remedy that then." She captured her lover's lips in a fiery kiss.

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 19

Calleigh spotted Natalia in the arrivals lounge and grinned.

As she neared, the brunette rushed up and embraced her, "Welcome home Cal."

"Hey baby, let me grab my bag and get home."

"Speaking of home, I moved in while you were away."

Calleigh's smile broadened, "Oh, I'm so pleased to hear that." She took Natalia's hand and led her to the baggage carousal.

The couple embraced and chatted about the seminar until the bag came into view.

"I'm parked out front honey," declared Natalia.

"I'm grateful for that, I am so tired."

"I thought we could pick up something for dinner on the way home."

"That sounds good to me."

Natalia unlocked her car and forty five minutes later, she pulled into the parking garage of Calleigh's building.

Calleigh had a quick shower while Natalia arranged the cartons of Chinese food and bowls on the coffee table.

The blonde walked into the living room carrying a brightly wrapped gift box and explained, "I bought you a present."

"Thank you." Natalia swiftly unwrapped the paper and giggled when she saw the FBI tee shirts.

"I thought you needed some new ones."

"That's very thoughtful of you honey."

"There is another gift under the shirts."

Lifting then up, Natalia gasped at the elongated jewel box. She opened it and stared at the gold bracelet with a heart shaped charm, "Thank you Cal, it's wonderful." Putting it on, she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend soundly.

After dinner Natalia thanked her several times and Calleigh showed her gratitude for Natalia's decision to co-habitat.

-0-

Rolling over on the couch, Calleigh kissed Natalia then asked, "Shouldn't you be thinking about getting ready for work?"

"I'm not on tonight."

"Oh, that's a bonus for me; I get to fall asleep with you three nights in a row."

"You do honey and I reap the benefit too."

"I forgot to ask how you slept while I was at Quantico."

"Good and there were no nightmares. Doctor Everett will be pleased when I see her tomorrow at eight."

"Oh, you have an early appointment?"

"Yes babe."

"Would you like to go to bed sweetie?"

"Is that a loaded question?"

Calleigh laughed then answered, "I'll rephrase, would you like to have an early night and make love?"

"That's a definite yes Cal."

-0-

After a morning run, Calleigh and Natalia shared a shower then Natalia prepared breakfast. She was dressed in a white pants suit and lime green buttoned shirt and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Calleigh walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that outfit?"

"No, but I did catch you gawking at me the last time I wore it to work."

"Oops, I must work on that." The blonde sat down at the counter.

"Sweetie, can you drop me at the doctor's office?"

"Sure babe, but how will you get home?"

"They have this invention called a taxi."

"Ha ha very funny."

"It's not far from work and I'd like to spend the drive in with you."

"That's very sweet and I'd enjoy your company."

"Don't forget we have dinner with Horatio on Saturday night."

"I won't darlin', I've set the reminder on my cell's calendar."

"Very smart honey, now finish your breakfast." Natalia sat beside Calleigh and rested a hand on the blonde's thigh and ate.

"How do you feel about work colleagues knowing about our relationship?" inquired Calleigh between mouthfuls of fruit and yoghurt.

"I don't mind who knows Cal, I'm certainly not going to hide my feelings for you."

"Cool, I know Ryan is hanging out for information."

"I thought he would have learnt his lesson about being nosey."

"That's unlikely to happen any time soon and he is still in my bad books. He knows better than to ask me questions."

"Well in that case, he can be the last to know."

"I agree and by the way, I'll do the grocery shopping on the way home."

"Okay Cal." Natalia finished her meal and stood, "I'll fetch our equipment from the closet safe."

"Thank you and don't be getting all hot and heavy staring at my gun collection."

"Babe, it's you who does that."

Calleigh grinned with acknowledgement before taking another spoonful.

-0-

Calleigh pulled into a vacant space outside Doctor Everett's office building and leaned over to kiss Natalia goodbye, "I love you and will see you later."

"Love you too, bye."

Calleigh waited for Natalia to enter the building before heading to the Crime Lab. She turned into a parking bay and smiled when she spotted Jesse standing beside his car.

He waved as she alighted from her Jeep, "Hey Cal, how was your weekend?"

"Morning and it was very good. How was yours?"

"Nice and relaxing."

The two CSIs walked to Reception then onto the locker room.

"Have you settled into you new home?"

"Yes thanks, Ryan lent me a hand on Saturday."

Calleigh smirked, "I hope he didn't chew your ear off with a million queries?"

Jesse chuckled, "He tired, see you later."

"Will do, bye." Opening her locker, she took off her jacket and put on her lab coat then went to a layout room.

Accessing the file of the case she was currently working, she concentrated on the evidence.

Just after nine, she was called to a scene with Jesse while Horatio and Ryan were already out in the field dealing with another case.

When she returned to the ballistics lab with a 202 rifle and shells, Calleigh began setting up the weapon for testing. While reloading the gun, she turned around to find a grinning Natalia standing behind the safety barrier. She took off her protective gear and approached her lab coated girlfriend.

"Hello, did Horatio call you in?"

"No, I'm back on dayshift."

Calleigh beam brightly, "Oh, that's fantastic news."

"Horatio made the arrangements Friday."

Moving in closer, Calleigh husked, "It's so good to see you back and you kept your secret well."

"I wanted to surprise you Cal."

"You did and it was very delightful. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, that's why I am here. I wanted to see if my gorgeous girlfriend was available for lunch."

"Just give me a minute to secure the room."

"No worries and I've a match for the blood found at your crime scene." She handed Calleigh a printout.

"You know, I've missed working with you."

"Don't let Maxine hear you say that."

Calleigh hurriedly secured the evidence and room then the couple headed to the break room. Collecting their meals from the fridge, they sat at the table side by side.

"How was your appointment?" asked Calleigh before nabbing a piece of chicken from Natalia's salad.

"Good and she noted I was more relaxed."

Calleigh giggled, "I wonder why."

"I have no idea and stop stealing my food."

"Well, you're no fun," taunted the blonde.

"I bet you don't say that tonight."

"Say what?" questioned Ryan as he bounded into the room

"You'll never know," answered Calleigh with a coy grin.

"Ah, special women's talk," Ryan sat down with his lunch as Jesse arrived.

He looked at Natalia and said, "Hi, I'm Jesse Cardoza."

"Hello, Natalia Boa Vista, nice to meet you."

"You're the DNA specialist right?"

"That's me."

"It's good to have you back on days."

"Yeah, I missed it."

Jesse grabbed his lunch and joined the others at the table.

"Natalia got a match on the Watson case Jesse," announced Calleigh.

"Who is it?"

"The out of town brother."

"Oh how convenient for him."

"I'll call Frank and let him know once I've finished lunch. Maybe he'll have a location of his hotel by then."

Natalia's cell phone beeped with a text message alert, "Excuse me." She read the screen, "Got to go, I have a case."

Jesse's cell sounded, "Looks like I'm with you Natalia."

The duo left and Calleigh glanced at the goofy expression on Ryan's face, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, I'm not saying a word."

"You better not because your suspicion is totally wrong."

"Come on, you saw the way Jesse looked at Natalia."

"Jesus Ryan, he was just being friendly. You know men and women can talk without it meaning anything but conversation."

"Well I heard Cardoza has a reputation with the ladies."

Calleigh jumped to her feet and snapped, "When are you going to learn to stop listening to gossip? If you must know, Jesse was happily married until his wife was ruthlessly murdered as an act of revenge and Natalia is very much involved with someone else."

"Oh shit, sorry Cal."

"Seriously Ryan, you need to take less of an interest in other people's lives."

"I guess it's time I found a hobby."

"Or a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Hey now, that would be a female."

"Who cares as long as you are happy?"

Ryan laughed and saw the funny side of the comment, "Has your girlfriend got a sister?"

"She has two, but I don't think their husbands would approve," joked Calleigh as she cleared the table. "Why don't you ask Maxine out, she's impressed with your intellect and snazzy clothes?"

Ryan's face lit up, "Really?"

"What do you have to loose? Besides, she is the only female left in the building who didn't go out with Delko."

Ryan laughed again, "That's true, but she did go out with Nick Townsend and look at the disaster that turned out to be."

"He was a thieving thug of a bastard and got what he deserved."

"I can't argue with that."

"Well I've got work to do, see you later."

"Bye Cal."

-0-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 20

Natalia pulled into Horatio's drive and parked her truck, "Isn't that Yelina's car honey?"

"It is and I didn't know she was going to be here."

"Maybe Horatio finally saw her standing right in front of him."

Tittering, Natalia opened her door, "It's been obvious for years."

"Well, we'll soon find out what's going on baby."

The pair walked up to the front door of the modern house and Calleigh rang the chime.

Horatio opened the door moments later with an ashen face and it was plain to see he had been crying.

"Horatio, are you all right?" asked an alarmed Calleigh.

"Come on in ladies and excuse my appearance."

Realisation dawned with Natalia, "Yelina found Eric, didn't she?"

"That she did and his father."

Calleigh reached for Natalia's hand and followed Horatio into the spacious living area.

Yelina Salas was sitting on the couch dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. The attractive woman stood when she saw the two women, "Calleigh and Natalia, please excuse my intrusion this evening, but I have just gotten back from St Petersburg and it was vital I discuss matters with Horatio."

"There's no need to apologise Yelina," replied Calleigh as she hugged the older woman. "We are aware you were working for Horatio."

Yelina sat down as did the others and Calleigh kept her fingers interlocked with her girlfriend's as Yelina turned to Natalia, "I am truly sorry for what you have been through and I see you have great support."

"Horatio, Alexx, my family and Calleigh have been wonderful."

Horatio stood, "I'll get us all a drink." He left the room and went into the kitchen

"It took until four days ago for Alexander Sharova to be tracked down to a small town outside of St Petersburg. He has been living in Pontonnyy for many years and carrying on business as usual. I was working closely with FBI Special Agent Bruce Sullivan and through his contacts with the underworld, we followed Sharova's trail from when he landed at Pulkovo airport, St Petersburg in May."

Horatio returned with four glasses and a bottle of red wine. He decanted the wine then handed out the glasses before talking a seat beside Yelina.

Yelina drank from her glass and continued, "Once we located Sharova's secluded home, we kept him under surveillance for a day, but he never left the house and there was no sign of Eric. We eventually breached the residence and found Sharova alone inside. When he was detained for questioning on other matters, he informed us Eric had undergone surgery to remove the bullet fragment in Mariinsky Hospital two days after arriving in Pontonnyy."

"But the doctors here said it was too risky to perform surgery," noted Calleigh.

"Both Sharova and Eric were aware of the risk involved," remarked Yelina sadly. "Eric died during the operation."

"How do we know it's not just a ruse by Sharova to protect his son?" asked Natalia calmly.

"Sharova's grief was real plus we viewed the hospital and Coroner's reports."

"Those could have been forgeries paid for by Sharova," reasoned Calleigh.

"That was my thought too and Agent Sullivan organised a court order to have the body exhumed. Sharova agreed and it was Eric in the coffin. I witnessed it for myself to be certain."

"Oh my god," whispered Calleigh before crying.

Natalia pulled Calleigh into her arms, "He deserved to pay for what he did, but not with his life." She looked at Horatio, "I'm sorry it ended this way."

"I am too Natalia, he was family and needed help."

"He wasn't the man we knew and loved and that was not his fault," reflected a serene Natalia. "Thank you for finding Eric Yelina." Leaning back, she stared into Calleigh's eyes, "I love you with all my heart, but I need to be on my own for a little while and make a phone call."

"I understand and I love you too. I'll see you at home."

"Yes you will," promised Natalia before leaning in and kissing her briefly. Standing, she hugged both Yelina and Horatio then let herself out of the house and got into her truck.

Yelina asked Calleigh, "Will Natalia be all right?"

"Yes, she will be calling her Psychiatrist and trying to deal with the news. Talia understands I will have conflicting emotions and is giving me the time and space to work through it."

"You are very fortunate to have found one another."

"Natalia is everything to me and I trust her to do what is best for her. She has come a long way and I'm so proud of her."

"Calleigh is there anything I can do for you?" inquired Horatio.

"Yes, you can call me a cab then not let Yelina get away again."

Horatio grinned crookedly, "That I can do ma'am."

-0-

Calleigh woke when she heard the front door close and the security alarm reset. She turned on the bedside lamp and read the clock display. It was quarter past one.

Natalia entered the bedroom, "Hey honey, I'll just be a minute." She went to the bathroom and prepared for bed. Climbing in beside Calleigh a short time later, she cuddled into her girlfriend.

Calleigh switched off the light and waited.

"I'm fine Cal," whispered Natalia. "This wasn't much of a fourth of July celebration."

"No and I love you."

"Oh, I simply adore you. How are you feeling?"

"I was in shock at first and now I'm just numb."

"I know what you mean, it's so surreal."

"Did it help to talk with Doctor Everett?"

"Yes honey, it really did."

"I'm glad baby, you must be tired?"

"I am Cal and thank you for understanding."

"That's comes with loving you."

"Goodnight honey and we'll talk more in the morning."

"We will, night."

-0-


	21. Chapter 21

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 21

The month of July flew by and Natalia finished her sessions with Doctor Everett on August the third. To celebrate, Calleigh took her to dinner and presented her with a gold and diamond horse shoe charm for her bracelet.

"It's beautiful honey and it's been a while since you have been riding."

"I've been a little distracted."

"How about we go this Saturday?" suggested a smiling Natalia.

"That would be great, but I am on-call this weekend."

"Well, with my lucky horse shoe, you won't be called in."

Natalia's prediction proved correct and the couple enjoyed a full day of riding without interruption. Calleigh wasn't so lucky on Sunday and was called to a murder/suicide at lunch time.

The following Saturday the pair went riding again and later that night in bed, Natalia asked, "Do you have any requests for your anniversary. It's only six days before you celebrate your twelfth year with Miami-Dade Police Department."

Calleigh pecked along her lover's throat, "I'll be happy with a quiet dinner for four, followed by you for dessert."

"I can arrange that and I assume the other two are Horatio and Yelina."

"Correct, but I guess we should invite dad and your parents."

"So that makes it seven then?"

"No, better include your sisters, brother in-laws and nieces."

"Okay, that's dinner for thirteen plus us."

"Yes and that is my final offer."

Natalia laughed, "Maybe we could go out on your father's boat the next day and finish what we started all those months ago?"

"Oh god, what a brilliant idea."

"You were so hot that day."

"I nearly fainted when I saw your gorgeous breasts for the first time."

"Honey, I just about fell off your lap when I touched yours."

"Would you like to touch them now?"

"Of course I would Cal."

"They're getting old baby."

"Cal, you turned thirty five not eighty five in February, so stop your whining. Besides I'll still want to touch them then too."

"Lordy, I hope so."

"You can count on it."

-0-

Calleigh's anniversary as an officer in Miami was celebrated with twenty close friends and family. Natalia rebooked the final numbers at the last moment when Calleigh thought of a few more names to add.

The next day the couple went out on the boat and were exhausted when they arrived home. The couple went to bed early and slept in the next morning.

On Monday, Calleigh was processing a scene with Ryan when the younger man noted her long gold chain and diamond pendant.

"Is that necklace an anniversary present?"

"Yes it is."

"So can I expect an invite to the wedding?"

"It's a little too soon for that kind of talk."

"Come on Cal, you've been the happiest I've even seen you these last four months. Don't tell me the thought of marriage hasn't crossed your mind."

"Maybe, but we are very content with living together."

"Ah ha, so you share a house."

"Actually, it's an apartment and we have crazy monkey sex all the time."

Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Now you are just messing with me."

"Yes I am Mr Nosey Parker, now get back to work."

"I asked Maxine out."

"Well, that took you long enough. How did it go?"

"Now who's nosey?"

"You still owe me Mister."

"Yeah I guess so. We've been out to lunch a couple of times and dinner last night. I really like her Cal."

"I'm happy to hear that, but you still owe me."

Ryan chortled, "I have a feeling it may take years before payback will be finalised."

"You got that right."

-0-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 22

It was 06:12 Thursday September 17th when Calleigh's and Natalia's cell phones sounded with text alerts.

"Crap! There goes that idea of a sleep in," complained Natalia as she retrieved her phone. "It's a 187 code."

Calleigh sighed, "Nothing like a dead body on a special day." Planting a kiss on Natalia's shoulder, she added, "I love you and happy _"I've been a DNA specialist for fifteen years"_ day."

Natalia giggled then said, "That certainly was a mouthful honey and I love you. We better get a move on."

The dead body turned out to be two separate cases and the Crime Lab was busy all day.

Calleigh and Natalia rushed home after a late finish and quickly changed for dinner with Kenwall, Horatio, Yelina and the Boa Vista family.

As Calleigh secured the front door later that night, Natalia pressed into her back, "Thank you for the elephant charm."

"You are welcome darlin'. Did you have a good night?"

"It was fantastic," answered Natalia as she fondled her way to Calleigh's breasts. "I want you," she whispered into her lover's ear.

"Then we better get to bed."

"Oh, I think right here is just fine."

Calleigh groaned and turned around. She captured Natalia's lips and kissed her hungrily.

-0-

An hour later, Natalia stepped out of the ensuite to find Calleigh sitting on the side of the bed. She moved in and cupped her head, "Thank you for a great night honey."

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears, "This is not how I planned it, but will you marry me?"

"Oh yes Cal," answered Natalia excitedly as she knelt down. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

"I've never been this happy before." Calleigh held out a ring box, "I was going to propose this morning."

Natalia opened the box, "Oh dear lord Calleigh, it's magnificent."

Calleigh picked up the 2 carat diamond, gold banded engagement ring and placed it on Natalia's left hand ring finger. She smiled radiantly, "Go on baby call your family."

"Oh they can wait until the morning. I plan on making love to my wonderful fiancée."

In reply, Calleigh grabbed Natalia by the shoulders and pulled her onto the bed. "Best anniversary I've ever had honey," squealed Natalia as Calleigh nibbled on her earlobe."

-0-

Natalia was sitting at the kitchen counter the following morning eating breakfast when Calleigh joined her. "What was all that business with Doctor Price yesterday honey?" she inquired before taking another bite of melon.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last night."

Natalia leaned over and kissed her lover's neck, "We were kind of preoccupied babe."

"Yes we were and Tara was arrested by Stetler for felony theft, tampering with evidence and burglary."

"Say what?"

"Months ago Ryan found Tara popping pills in the morgue and she explained it was for an old shoulder injury she had aggravated. He warned her to "_kick it"_ before he brought it to Horatio's attention. She promised she would. Then there was that whole business of victim Stephanie Vasquez's prescription for oxycontin disappearing on the very same day Julia Winston visited Kyle in the morgue on his first day as an intern. Horatio accused her of stealing the drugs after speaking with Tara. Ryan put two and two together yesterday when he caught Tara taking a pill in the morgue when he turned up to start shifting through the remains of one of the two bodies found in barrels at the leather treatment plant."

A stunned Natalia mumbled, "Holy crap and are you talking about the Moore and Barnett case that was connected to the murder of Jimmy Castigan when Ron Saris pushed him into the pool that was filled with sodium hydroxide?"

"Yes darlin', you were lucky to be out in the field with Jesse and miss it all."

Natalia screwed up her face, "Hearing about the gunk Ryan had to sort through was bad enough. So I gather this is connected to why Julia Winston burst into the morgue and took Ryan, Tara and Kyle hostage?"

"Yes, she was off her medication and when she had the gun pointed at Kyle's head, she kept demanding he be returned to her. Horatio went into the morgue and attempted to talk her down, but she turned the gun on herself. During a moment of confusion, he managed to grab the gun and she was arrested."

"Oh god, I certainly am glad I missed that show."

"Ryan told Horatio about his suspicions and Horatio spoke to Stetler and organised a search warrant on Tata's workplace locker. Ryan conducted the search and discovered a paper bag containing five pill bottles with prescriptions for oxycodone belonging to deceased persons."

"I can't believe she was that stupid after being warned off by Ryan and poor Julia, no wonder she had a meltdown."

"Tara was interviewed by Stetler and consequently arrested. I saw her being escorted to the lift by uniformed officers and Horatio spoke to the Judge on behalf of Julia. He explained the situation and she was taken to an Institute for treatment."

"Wow, you certainly did have a full day at the lab while I was out and about."

Calleigh giggled, "There is never a dull moment baby."

"We better get a move on or we'll miss the next exciting chapter of _"Women Gone Wild_ _in Miami"_."

"That would be a good title for a summer break documentary," suggested Calleigh as she cleared the dishes.

"Honey, it's already been done to death."

-0-

Later that morning, Natalia was hunched over a microscope when Maxine walked into the lab and gasped, "Holy Toledo, that's some kind of ring Talia. Oh my god, oh my god, you are engaged."

Natalia glanced over at her colleague who was jumping up and down on the spot and grinned, "Yes I am and my engagement ring is spectacular."

"Can I take a closer look?"

Holding out her left hand, Natalia quipped, "Of course you can, just don't drool over it."

Maxine giggled, "Oh, it's beautiful and you managed to keep this very quiet. I didn't even know you were dating, especially after all that terrible business." She hugged Natalia firmly, "I'm just so happy for you."

"Thank you Max and we wanted to keep our relationship under the radar, but it will be hard to now."

"Not with you flashing that rock around."

"It's kind of a dead giveaway," agreed Natalia with a chuckle.

Calleigh walked into the room, "Hey ladies, Talia do you have a result on the Cross sample?

"Hey Cal and yes, the sample has shared coding to your victim which indicates either a brother or uncle. Your suspect is definitely a close male relative, but I'll know more if you collect a sample for me to cross match it to."

"Good work and thank you. That's a nice ring Talia, congrats on your engagement." Calleigh left the room giggling.

Natalia caught up to her in the break room, "Very sneaky Miss Duquesne."

"I thought so too."

"Do you want to skip lunch and go with me to buy you an engagement ring?"

"Babe we won't have time."

"Yes we will, I've had one picked out for you for the last four weeks. Come on, let's go pick it up."

"Okay, but when did you plan of giving it to me?"

"I hadn't figured that part out yet."

Calleigh laughed and followed Natalia to the locker room.

-o-

Forty minutes later the happy couple arrived back and Calleigh was sporting a three stone diamond setting on a thin gold band. The locker room was deserted and she pulled Natalia into her arms.

"You aren't about to break a rule, are you?" teased Natalia.

"Yes, I desperately need to kiss you." Calleigh did just that and left Natalia standing breathless while she ambled out of the room tittering.

-0-

Calleigh raced into the DNA lab and found Natalia on her own, "Natalia, I need you to come with me."

Natalia took a nanosecond to smile about the innuendo of that statement before asking, "Do we have a new case?"

"No, Horatio is back and I'd like to share our news with him."

With a radiant smile, Natalia ran her hand over the small of Calleigh's back, "This is so thrilling."

"Just don't cry like you did on the phone with your mother this morning."

"Hey now, you did too with your father."

"Yeah I did," admitted Calleigh. "Let's go."

The pair climbed the stairs together then Calleigh knocked on the open door.

Horatio looked up, "Come on in ladies. I believe you have some wonderful news for me."

"Damn, that piece of info didn't take long to circulate," wisecracked Calleigh.

Standing then moving away from his desk, Horatio embraced both women, "I am extremely pleased for you both. Have you set a date yet?"

"No," answered Calleigh. "I'll leave that up to Talia."

The couple kissed Horatio on the cheeks then stepped back and displayed their rings.

"Very nice ladies and I'm glad to see such happiness after all the sadness," reflected Horatio.

"We are too," agreed Natalia. "I better get back to the lab and my parents are throwing an engagement party next Saturday night, I hope you and Yelina will be free."

"We will make ourselves available Talia."

"I'll give you the details later," added Natalia while departing.

-0-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: CSI: Miami - Realisations

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Sometimes the things you really need in your life are right under your nose. A/U

Pairing: Calleigh Duquesne & Natalia Boa Vista

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI: Miami they belong to creators Anna Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn & Anthony E. Zuiker. I only use them for the purposes of entertainment and do so for no financial gain. I do stake a claim on all original characters that make an appearance in this story. No copyright infringement is intended towards CBS Paramount Network Television or Jerry Bruckheimer Television.

* * *

Chapter 23

Natalia was in the kitchen helping her mother when the doorbell rang and she offered to answer it, "I'll get it mom."

"Whoever it is, they are early."

Natalia wiped her hands before going into the hallway. She opened the door to a gift bearing Ryan and beaming Maxine, "Well hello you two, come on in."

Maxine hugged Natalia in greeting and Ryan followed.

"Sorry we are early," explained Ryan. "But I wanted to meet the man who has stolen your heart away."

"They are out back with dad and their father."

With good timing, Calleigh entered the hall via the backdoor, "Oh hey Max and Ryan. Talia, your dad is asking for the grill tongs."

"Third drawer to the left of the kitchen sink."

"Thanks, see you all outside," responded Calleigh as she disappeared from view.

"Come on through," directed Natalia while she ushered Ryan and Maxine towards the back porch. She introduced the couple to her assembled family and Kenwall then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Cal, Ryan wants to meet the man I'm marrying," Natalia announced as she sidled up beside her and kissed the side of her neck.

Calleigh laughed then quickly kissed her fiancée on the lips, "You better call him in here and break the news to him gently."

"Let him wait a little longer, I'd rather discuss an important matter with you."

Wrapping her arms around Natalia's shoulders, Calleigh asked, "What would that be?"

"How does December 12th sound as our wedding day?"

"It sounds perfect baby, just like your love." Calleigh kissed Natalia to one inch of leaving her catatonic then took her by the hand and led her outside.

The couple wandered over to where Ryan was talking to Kenwall. He leered at them and realisation hit him like a rock tossed from an overpass, "Oh, you two got me good, I had no idea. Congratulations Calleigh and Natalia."

"You can call us even now Ryan," quipped a giggling Calleigh.

"Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Lucky for us you didn't," chimed in Natalia. "Or the whole department would have known."

"Am I the last to know?" inquired a head shaking Ryan.

"No, that will be Jesse when he arrives," answered Calleigh.

"That's good then."

Maxine joined them, "I knew it and well done you two."

Calleigh drew Natalia closer, "Our wedding will be on December 12th, so keep that date free."

"We definitely will," replied Ryan.

-o-

The party was in full swing when Natalia stole Calleigh away from Horatio and Yelina. She took her inside and up to the guest room. Closing the door, she asked, "Do you think anyone will miss us if we spend a few minutes alone?"

"I don't think so darlin'. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine now babe."

With gentle hands, Calleigh caressed her lover's shoulders, "You look tired."

"I am just a little and that feels nice."

"Talia, I love you."

"I love you Cal and am looking forward to being your wife."

Calleigh grinned, "Dad has already requested a grandchild."

Tittering, Natalia declared, "Mom asked for two."

"We can worry about that in a few years time. I want to keep you all to myself for a little longer."

"I like that idea and we are going to have such fun."

"You better believe it and I'd like to start now."

"Oh honey, I do love you."

"Shush, now kiss me quick."

"That's the easy part Cal."

The End

"_To be continued"_


End file.
